Days Grow Longer And The Nights Grow Cold
by Imlonleyforever
Summary: A girl moves into forks with her dad. In the beginning she just sees Jacob and the Cullens, but later she will meet them. What if Bella had a boy instead and Leah imprinted on him and Jacob imprints on someone else?
1. Chapter 1  Moving In

**A better summary of the story:**

After an accident Rae and her dad move to Forks leaving their home in Las Vegas. She begins to like Forks and everything there is about it, but she meets some people that change her life and she changes theirs.

**as the story develops maybe I'll add more to the summary.**

* * *

><p><strong>My first story on here and I hope everyone enjoys.<strong>

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or anything but the characters I have created.

Now for you to begin and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Moving In<strong>

My dad drove enveloped in his silence as I stared out the window watching everything I ever knew to be mine pass before me. I couldn't do anything to change it and I didn't want to but it still made me sad. My eyes were glossy with tears and my head slightly pounding.

"Hey you okay?" my dad frowned breaking the silence almost frightening me with the sound of his voice. "Yeah I'm fine." I smiled slightly. He nodded and turned on the radio. "You'll like where were going don't worry and you always use to say you would want to live where there's snow. Oh and your gonna love the house and your room and everything. Hopefully, it cheers you up with whats happened lately." he smiled, on his face you could see the excitement, the joy of being able to do this. I almost laughed to see my dad so happy. "It's been awhile since I've seen you like this it must be a good a house as you said it was." I said staring up at him.

"Oh its not just the house the place, your gonna love Forks."

"Too bad the first thing I'm gonna see is the school." I sighed. "Oh it won't be that bad. You'll like it watch and then you will thank me." he smiled.

"When I get the homework I'll thank you. Yeah and then you can do me the favor of a lifetime, do my homework."

"Oh no I couldn't that is such an honor but I wouldn't do that for you." he said it like he really wanted to do it. I laughed and he joined in. "Just promise me one thing dad." I told him getting his attention.

"Okay and what is this thing you want me to promise?"

"Don't let me fall asleep in the car I don't want to go to school asleep." I pleaded. He nodded a smile on his face. "Don't worry I won't." he assured. "I really missed you. It was so quiet at the house without your mo- Jul-, you. After the accident I just wanted to stay at the hospital with you." he frowned his eyes getting watery. "It's fine dad, even if it is just me and you now. We can make it." I sighed looking out the window. "Okay. So did you get to say good bye to everyone at home before we left?" he said taking his eyes off the road for a second. "Mmmhmm." I mumbled as sleep took over. "Sorry honey, I can't wake you when you look so relaxed."

**A few hours later -**

"Honey, we are here. This is your new home." my dad smiled as he parked onto the driveway. I jumped off immediately feeling the soreness of my muscles from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. "Dad, you weren't supposed to let me sleep. Remember!" I croaked, pouting as I tried to cross my arms. "Yes, I remembered. Its just you looked so peaceful and relaxed. I didn't want to wake you. You haven't slept like that in a long time." he smiled.

"Now I have to go to school like this, half asleep. You sure you want to make me go today, can't I just stay home and help around the house and go to school tomorrow." I sighed, shutting my eyes. I already new the answer, but it was worth trying.

"Nope the sooner you can go the better. It's good for you and me. I can fix a few things before you come home and you don't have to do anything. Besides the movers did most of the job and for free. They said it was what Julie would want. Them being her friends and all." he sighed saying the last bit with tears in his eyes. "Besides there is no school tomorrow."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this cause your my dad and I hoped you wouldn't catch that." I half smiled hugging him.

"Okay now that I showed you the house lets get going we don't want you to be late now do we." he sighed pushing me back towards the car. "What you just brought me here to see the outside I thought we were gonna see the inside to."

"Oh no, your just using that as an excuse to get out of going to school." he nodded thinking he new all about me and well he did, most of the time. "I brought you here so I wouldn't wake you at school." he said as he turned on the car and started on his way to school.

When we got to the school he smiled and turned to me. "Okay here's your school bag." he said reaching into the back to hand me a blue and black messenger bag filled with school things. "Your schedule in the front pocket and in case you need anything there's a phone in there to. If you learn how to use it in time." he laughed. "Hey just cause I haven't had one it doesn't mean I could learn how to use one." I pouted getting off. "Thank you and I will see you after school then." I half smiled closing the car door. "Yes and if I don't make it in time you should just start walking home."

I nodded, yes I thought I was going to anyways. It didn't seem that far and hopefully I didn't get lost along the way. I walked into the school building a little nervous, but none the less relaxed. Ready for the unexpected newness. "Hey, excuse me. You girl." someone shouted behind me. I stopped and turned around to have this someone bump into me. "Ow." I groaned, rubbing my head. "I'm sorry. You okay. You dropped this and I thought you would want it back. I'm Charlene." she breathed catching her breath as she handed me a picture.

In it was a man with handsome features, soft brown eyes that reached his smile. He looked young and happy. Next to him was a woman with caramel colored, shoulder length hair. Her eyes soft and gentle a clear green blue color. She hugged the man in the picture and between them a young girl with slightly wavy auburn colored hair. Her eyes gentle and sea green with specs of caramel brown the features of her mother and father passed down to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. "That's a nice picture of your family." she smiled and I nodded. "I'm October Rae, but you can call me Rae." I smiled "and thank you for handing me this."

"Ah don't mention it. Your new Right?"

"I can show you to your classes so you won't get lost." she smiled glad to be making a friend and I was pretty happy myself. I wasn't going to tell my dad right away though. Just to let him know he was right, I would be punishing myself. Who knows what he would do.

"Okay that would be great. I was already lost." I nodded. I handed her my schedule and a smile grew on her face.

"I have math right now to that's great we can sit next to each other." she beamed.

"Come on follow me." she said "How did you break your hand?"

"It was a car accident." I sighed trying not to look at her. I didn't want her to see how vulnerable it made me feel to talk about it.

"Oh its good it was just that and nothing more. Your parents must be glad your fine." she frowned looking down at the schedule as we walked to class.

"Well my dad is my mom-"

"OH I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I'm gonna lose you before you even become my friend. Sorry ignore the question."

"So what's your favorite color?" she asked changing the subject. I just looked at her and laughed. "What, did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No. It's just the colors question is just as hard. I don't even know what my favorite color is." I smiled.

We got to the class the seats still half empty. I just followed her to the back of class and sat next to her. I looked around as Charlene took her stuff out for class. I watched as the seats filled up with students. All of them new faces to remember, to get use to seeing everyday. Then the teacher walked in. Short black hair, a long blue plaid button shirt and brown pants with some formal shoes. His face was a familiar one and I knew I had seen it before, my brain just didn't want to process it at the moment.

He looked down at the attendance sheet and a smile formed on his face. He looked up immediately locking eyes with me. I looked down and tried to pretend the whole thing didn't happen, but I knew it had. "I see we have a new student. Class this is October Rae Aylmer." he smiled pointing me out in the back. "Everyone has to embarrass you somehow right?" I thought to myself. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and the sound of there whispering and gossiping as soon as they noticed me in the back. I was unconsciously sliding down in my chair.

"Okay class now get to work on today's assignment its on the board its due by the end of today. Good luck." he smiled. "Rae come here for a sec please" he said gesturing with his hand.

I pushed myself up from my seat and walked up to him. He was standing at the door when I reached him, waiting for me to pass first then he followed and closed the door behind me. Before I even turned around to face him he started.

"Wow you have gotten big. I didn't think you guys would be getting here so fast." he said embracing me in a hug. "That's it your my dads old friend." I smiled not realizing I said it out loud. "Yes we go way back, but I did get to meet you a couple of times. You were so little then. I'll give you a break for class today, but I will give you your assignments for homework okay." he said smiling really glad to see me and have me as a student. I was just glad I didn't accidentally say something else.

"Yes it is good to see you to. Hey and you look different to, you have shorter hair and old hippy days are over." I laughed. "Shh you want to embarrass me." he smiled making sure nobody opened the door or anything. "No sorry and got it."

"Okay now get back in to class I'll write down your homework and hand it to you when I'm done." he finished and we walked back inside.  
>As soon as I sat in my seat Charlene was asking me why Mr. Hart wanted to talk to me outside. I told her he was a friend of my family.<p>

"Aww then it would have been embarrassing to tell you I had a crush on him." she sighed. "Man I just did." we both laughed and continued.

The day went by pretty fast and before I knew it, it was lunch time already. I grabbed my lunch and followed Charlene to look for a lunch table.  
>"Why is that table empty" I asked pointing to one of the only empty tables there.<p>

"Oh that's where Bella, Edward and Alice sit. Even when they don't come nobody sits there." she said. "but we have a table right over there." she smiled as she waved to her friends. We made it to the table and I sat next to her.

"Hello, I'm Mike Newton." the guy sitting in front of Charlene introduced himself.

"I'm Jessica Stanley." the girl beside him continued.

"I'm Ben Cheney." the guy sitting beside Charlene continued.

"Tyler Crowley."

"I'm Lauren and this is Eric."

"Too many names I don't know if I could remember all of you." I sighed.

"Ah don't worry it will be fine. Eventually you will remember them. Oh and theres Angela Weber, but she didn't come today." Mike said.

We finished up our lunch and I had remembered half of their names by the end of lunch. Then the rest of the day came by faster than expected. The last bell of the day rang and everyone scrambled out of the classes the halls full of people and outside even more people and vehicles.

"Okay now to find my way to the house." I sighed confused to even where I should start. Just what I had feared, that I would forget the way home.

"Your walking home to." Charlene came from behind surprising me. I bumped into a tree and my bag slid off my shoulder. "Yes" I nodded picking up my back. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to surprise you, but we can walk together friend." she smiled. "You guys moved into the house with the big tree in the front. I like the garden there."  
>"Oh yup that's the one and me to and I finally get to see the inside when I get home." I smiled. Charlene was a good friend to make and she sure did help me a lot. I reached my house before she reached hers and we waved good bye.<p>

"Thank you and see you next week." I said as I left her.

When I got to the front door there was a note pinned on the center.

"Sorry will be working late. Your room is the one at the end of the hall. Sorry I couldn't pick you up. - Dad" the note read. I walked inside and for a one story house it was nice. A good choice and it even had a small fireplace. It was perfect darn he was right I was gonna love this place.

I made it to my room and when I opened the door I was met with a queen sized bed with dark purple, blue covers and bed sheets, a mirror sliding closet, and a brown little work place desk. Just above my bed was a window to the front with the view of the tree and all its plants. I threw myself on the bed and shut my eyes.

"So this is it. We finally moved in."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you go the first chapter. Hope you liked it and I think by the next chapter Jacob and everyone you all know should come out.<strong>

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2  Visions

****Hello everyone I am back with chapter 2 now. :) everyone have fun reading. I hope you like it.  
><strong>**

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight or anything but the characters I have created.

Now enjoy and read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Vision<strong>

I was sitting on the lunch table, Charlene was looking at me, a worried look on her face. A guy walking to his table trips and spills his cart of chocolate milk. From behind a girl screams, she yells out jerk and smacks a guy on the face. Then the cafeteria doors swing open and my dad barges in he looks around until his eyes fall on mine. On his face pain and stress written all over as he makes his way to me. He kneels down next to me and holds me by the arms as he looks right into my eyes. "Honey, your grandma she...she" he stammered trying to finish his sentence. Tears filling his eyes. I knew even if he couldn't finish the sentence, MY grandma was dying.

I woke with a start, tears filling my eyes and the last feeling of my nightmare clinging to me wanting me to remember. I felt sick and tired, my head beginning to hurt a bit.

It was still dark out and if I tried to sleep now I knew it would be mere impossible. I sat up and looked around as I rubbed my eyes, pushing the tears back. I noticed I wasn't where I had fallen asleep in the middle of the bed on top of the bed covers. I was now on one of the sides covered with a very soft warm blanket that had an image of a forest in it. "Dad." I thought a smug smile on my face. I got up and sneakily made it out of my room careful not to make too much noise. Then I searched the rooms for my dad.

"This would have been easier if I had looked at all of them before I fell asleep." I thought as I looked into the door in front of mine.

A small little bedroom with a small full sized bed, the door to the bathroom open. I closed the door and headed for the room at the beginning of the hall skipping the other two. I turned the doorknob slowly hoping this one was it, when I looked inside I saw a king sized bed against the far right wall, a window to the side. The bed was undone and the lights were off, but there was a outline of a person under the blanket. I laughed inside thinking I had finally found him. I didn't even bother to turn on the lights as I quietly made my way to his bed.

I was so close when all of a sudden out of nowhere came a loud noise from behind.

"**BANG!" **my dad yells slapping the wall for effect, I slip and fall on my bottom. Suddenly this wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. I could hear his laughter before he turns the light switch. Then it fades away "you okay Rae? You didn't break anything, did you?" he winces seeing me on the floor. "Yeah, oh I'm gonna feel that later or now." I sighed trying to get up with one hand. "You have gotten a lot clumsier since we got here haven't you." he sighed a smile on his face now as he pulled me off the floor with ease. "I like to think it came with the house. You had to get it with wood flooring, no carpet for soft landing."

"It's not my fault you wanted to scare me awake." he laughed, his arms crossed. I looked up at him "What, me? Never." I replied in the most innocent voice I could muster up, he just ruffled my hair and sighed. "Come on lets get some food in you before you start thinking you can pull those kind of tricks on me." he laughed pulling me out of his room. "What? Aww it would have worked if you were asleep. Trust me it worked in my plan." I pouted. "Yes, whatever you say honey."

"Fine. So when did you learn how to cook?"

"It took sometime but in a few weeks I was a pro believe me you will fall in love with my food. I'm glad you didn't have to taste the first ones." he laughed as we finally made it to the kitchen. He was still guiding me to the kitchen, probably just to make sure there were no accidents along the way. He sat me on the table and made two plates. He placed one in front of me and the other where he was sitting.

It smelled delicious, different. I could feel my mouth watering as I stared down at the plate. In it were two pancakes, and some bacon. In the middle of the table were a couple of warm bread in a small plate and strawberry's and nuts in a little bowl.

"Aw I forgot to make the eggs." he sighed looking around the table. I was amazed at all the food my dad was able to make and to think he couldn't even boil himself an egg and now he was even making bread.

"I'll make them. You made everything else." I said jumping up. "You sure you can handle that with one hand."

"Yup. Dad I can crack an egg with one hand. Watch and learn." I smiled grabbing two eggs from the fridge and hurrying over to the stove. I made both eggs, one sunny side up for my dad and the other scrambled for me. "Tada." I said waving my hand for effect, then accidentally knocking over the pot I used. The hot oil from the pot spilling on the side of my hand and pinkie. "Ow" I winced my hand burning. My dad rushed over to my side.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be like my name ill more." I gagged, I felt sick and suddenly I wasn't in the mood to eat pancakes, nothing really.

"Ugh, you should have let me do it and that's not what your name is." my dad exclaimed rushing me to the sink and running cold water on my hand. "I think you got a second degree burn." he frowned. "Darn we don't have any medical supplies here. We are going to have to head to the hospital." he said. I looked up at him as he looked around his hands holding my good hand in the cold water. "Okay come on lets go. You head to the car, I'll grab the keys."

I nodded and left on my way to the car he caught up to me before I even reached the car, already changed from his pajamas to regular out clothes. I jumped on the car, I could feel my hand pulsing in pain. This hurt more than regular burns and it was already turning into a blister.

"Aw no fair you get to change and I don't."

"Nope we don't need you to get more hurt and I was just playing when I said your getting clumsier. You just wanted to prove it to me didn't you." he laughed pulling out of the driveway and driving to the hospital.

We arrived to the hospital and my dad signed some papers then he sat next to me in the waiting room. "How's your hand feel?" he sighed. "I'm trying not to think about it or look at it." I sighed.

I looked around as we waited. Then a young man in a doctors coat walked in. He had blonde hair and very handsome features, he looked better than any movie star I had ever seen. Yet he looked a little tired probably from all the hours of working.

My dad put his head up and a grin flashed on both their faces as they're eyes met. "Curtis didn't think I would be seeing you again." the man smiled. "Same here Carlisle. I thought I ended my shift, but children call for more. This is my daughter Rae." he said laughing as we followed Carlisle to a empty room as my dad held my burned hand like I could harm it more myself. "Nice to meet you Rae." Carlisle said a smile on his face, I smiled back in response. "Very true and if they are accident prone even more." he smiled continuing the conversation as he patted for me to sit on the chair as they continued their conversation.

I shut my eyes and pulled my head down, my head pounding the images of my nightmare flashing before me. It felt so real as if it were to be happening this exact moment.

"You okay Rae?" I heard my dad ask the tone in his voice gone from happy to serious. He snapped me out of my reverie. I hadn't even felt when he let go of my hand. Now Carlisle held my hand in the most gentlest fashion as he tended to my burn. "Yeah, just my head hurts a bit." I half smiled, brushing my nightmare off.

"Or maybe it's a side effect from the accident. It could be." my dad suggested. "There, all patched up." Carlisle smiled finishing up my hand. I couldn't even feel the burning it just felt numb and it was bandaged up nicely. "Dad, I'm fine its nothing. Really." I sighed resting my chin on my hand carefully. "Yes. It would have come out in the test they ran or we could do a quick test. Lets see."

"Rae I want you to follow the light with your eyes. Okay." Carlisle said and I did as told. When he was finished he nodded there you see nothing." he smiled.

"Okay. Thank you Carlisle and you should come over sometime and bring your family." my dad said a smile on his face. As I stared at both of them I could see the slightest hint of hesitation on Carlisle's face but it was gone as quick as it had appeared. Maybe I was seeing things or it was just me I thought as Carlisle replied. "Thank you and we will be sure to do so someday, maybe. I wouldn't assure anything though." he said a smile on his face.

"Thank you for everything and I'll see you next time." my dad said

"yes thank you for this." I smiled waving my bandaged hand.

After that we got out to the car and drove back home. "See isn't he a nice guy?"

"Yes dad. I'm surprised you were able to make friends so fast here." I teased but I couldn't disagree Carlisle was a nice guy.

The rest of the weekend went by pretty fast and before I knew it I had to go to school again.

I waited at the front entrance for Charlene to come and as I waited I saw a guy pull up on a glossy black bike. He jumped off and leaned against it. His skin was silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep in the high planes of his cheekbones. His eyes seemed to be searching for something, someone.

For some reason I felt like I should comfort him, but that would be crazy it didn't look like he needed comforting. Maybe I was losing my mind.

Then he pushed himself off from the side of his bike and sort of walked and waited as a girl and a guy walked towards him. The girl had long chestnut colored hair, her eyes a chocolate color and next to her was a guy with pale skin, bronze colored hair and his eyes a soft gold. Immediately I thought he must be related to Carlisle in some way.

"What you looking at?" came Charlene's bright voice from behind me. I turned away quickly "Ah, nothing. Come on lets go." I smiled, rushing inside the school building. "What happened to you?" she exclaimed looking at me. Besides my hand being in a cast I now had my good hand in a bandage from the burn I now had a band aide on my index finger, from a paper cut while trying to open an envelope and a bruise on my elbow from accidentally banging it against the door. "I think my dad jinxed me." I frowned. "Yup that's what they all say." she just laughed and I joined in.

"Now you can get the guys to help you out." she said lifting her eyebrows a bit, hinting for me to look. I hadn't really noticed anyone really. I thought it was normal, but then again this coming from someone whom was home schooled most of her life until now. "I thought it was normal. Maybe its because I look like an experiment gone wrong." I said pointing out all my injuries. She laughed "No it couldn't then they wouldn't have done it last week, but they did."

"Alright you got a point." I sighed as we walked to our first class.

The day went by pretty fast and next thing I knew, it was lunch time. I had began to feel a bit sick again so I decided to skip out on the food and drinks and instead I headed to the table empty-handed.

Everyone was sitting around the lunch table. It didn't seem as full as it was the first time, but it was still full none the less. There were two new faces added to the bunch. One of them was the guy from earlier, the one with the girl. Only now she wasn't there and the person sitting next to him was a girl. She had dark brown colored hair, her skin pale and her eyes the same soft gold as the guy. Strangely they stuck out from everyone, in that theylooked inhumanly good looking.

I took my seat next to Charlene. Charlene laughed as she turned to me, a huge grin on her face. "Edward and Alice are here today."

I had a strong feeling of déjà vu. Charlene's smile faded as she looked at me. "You okay? Not getting anything to eat?"

"Oh I'm fine." I replied distracted my head beginning to hurt.

Suddenly it hit me why it seemed so familiar. I could feel Charlene staring at me as I looked to the front.

"Milk." I said in a low voice as the guy in the front spilled his carton of milk. "Scream"

"What are you saying?" Charlene said confused barely able to hear my words. The girl from behind screamed and slapped the guy. I frowned, I knew what was coming next.

I grabbed my bag from the floor "I have to go." I said so only Charlene could hear as I pulled my bag up over my shoulder. "I'll explain tomorrow or the day after."

Then in my biggest grin I looked up to the rest of the people sitting around the table. "Bye guys I'll see you tomorrow." I said waving good-bye then turning around.

I could feel my eyes filling with tears and I knew they all must have seen, but I didn't mind.

I was walking to the door I knew it would open next. I had reached the door when my dad opened it surprised to find me so close, he embraced me in a tight hug and took me out to the hall as he told me what I expected to hear hoping it would be different. "Honey, your grandma she...she" he stammered. I buried my face in his chest as he hugged me tightly.

"It was a vision."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was chapter 2 for ya. :)<strong>

**I will be coming back soon with another chapter so stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 3 Blocked Thoughts

**Next chapter hope everyone enjoys.**

**Its sort of tied in with Ch 2.**

****Disclaimer**: **I do not own Twilight or anything but the characters I have created.

Now have fun reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

**Chapter : Blocked Thoughts  
><strong>

We were sitting around the cafeteria table, Alice and I, trying to tune out everyone's babbling. After Bella had left with Jacob in the morning I didn't want to stay but it was a choice I couldn't make.

Everyone was babbling on about the new girl. It was almost as if Bella's first day of school was happening again, like putting a shiny new car out there for the guys.

I made small talk with Mike while Alice chatted with Angela about after graduation plans.

_Yay Rae's here. I could introduce her to Alice and Edward today. I wonder where Bella is, but next time she will. _I could hear Charlene squeal in her thoughts. Charlene was a new addition to our group of friends here at the table, just being here for a couple of weeks. Even if Jessica complained about it in her mind almost every day. I tried to listen closely to see if I could hear the new girls thoughts, but nothing.

She sat next to Charlene. I turned as I heard my name, reflex reaction. I could see Alice turn as well from my peripheral vision. Then Charlene sounded concerned as she asked Rae if she was okay the small voice that replied after. She sounded distracted, I knew something was in her mind yet I heard nothing from this human. I could only sense, only see the same way I wasn't able to with Bella.

_Edward _I heard Alice call me in her thoughts interrupting my focus. _Listen to the new girl _she sounded confused, thoughtful. I wondered why until I heard Rae talk.

In a low voice that must have been impossible for anyone to hear. Maybe only Charlene could have heard, but I wouldn't be sure. Rae began to mumble "Milk" the boy in the front spills his milk "scream" the girl in the back screams. _What is she doing _I thought and as if Alice could read my thoughts she answers

_she's predicting what will happen. This is new. _I nodded slightly agreeing, only Alice would know I was. Then Rae got up and announced she was leaving, even though she had a big smile on her face. She looked sad, torn apart over something. I was frustrated, another person with unreadable thoughts. I was okay with Bella she was mine, but this new girl. I didn't know if she would be able to figure us out or give us away or anything.

Maybe it was just coincidence that she predicted the incidents. I watched carefully as she reached the doors. _How could I tell Rae, after what happened to her mom. Your grandma's dying. She's dead. There is no good way of putting it. _I could hear the pain in her dads thoughts as he struggled to come up with a solution to break the news.

I understood now the pain when she was saying good-bye.

I could hear Alice's thoughts. _I think we should go home and tell the others. We have something new here. We shouldn't take any risks and just be careful, so what you say we go home now. I nodded and we excused ourselves from the table and headed home._

* * *

><p><strong>See everyone I came back<br>**

**and I will try to update soon and I'm glad you guys like it. :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Understanding

******Hello, I am back and I bring you guys a chapter. :)******

******Enjoy your reads.  
><strong>****

******Disclaimer**: ****I do not own Twilight or anything but the characters I have created.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Understanding<strong>

It rained hard as my dad drove to twin falls to our relatives and - my grandma. I gloomily stared out the window watching as the rain crawled down the window.

I thought about her, my grandma. How she always loved to talk about history, how my dad was when he was little, the little stories that would make you think were lies, but I believed everything. I was really close to my grandma. I always enjoyed everything she would tell me, I would take it to heart. Now it was hard to believe her life had come to this.

I ended up falling asleep this time not even caring if it was uncomfortable or not.

In my dreams, fear took hold and before I knew it my dad was shaking me awake. "Hey, it's just a nightmare." his voice soothed as he rubbed my back now, while I coughed. "You okay now? Want to talk about it."

I just shook my head in response, I didn't feel like talking right now and we were almost there.

The sun was barley coming up when we arrived, it felt weird to have such bright light in the day. I guess I had gotten use to Forks already.

We got off and I went over to my dads side as we walked towards my uncle Richards house. I felt like a little kid hiding behind their dad, but I never got along with my dad's side of the family. They never cared about what they said or did.

"It'll be fine okay. They probably changed by now." my dad assured putting his hand around me.

"Curty the little rascal." my uncle Richie chimed opening the door as we came up. "Oh no their the same, hide." my dad said low enough for only me to hear, making me laugh. "Yes. It's the little rascal. You just won't let that go will you?" he sighed.

"Never. Ah, now lets see, how have you been treating my niece. Come on lets see." he said pulling me away from my dad. How rude I thought crossing my arms as best I could and looked up at him. "Hello, uncle Richie. Nice to see you again." I said trying my best not to show how much it bothered me that he had pulled me away.

"Nice to see you to, Angie. Modeling casts now I see and you have gotten bigger too."

Before my dad or I could say anything in response to that my uncle Claymore came out. "Her names Rae not Angie and you've been letting yourself go quite a bit to." he said smacking my uncle upside the head a big grin on his face. "Hey!"

"You should go get your manners." my uncle C shook his head. My dad and I just stood surprised. Wow my uncle had changed a lot. "Thanks Clay." my dad smiled in a cool, relaxed tone as he hugged him.

That kept uncle Richie quiet for a bit until my aunt Mary came over bringing the kids.

She was much nicer than my uncle, but the kids, I was afraid, t**oo**k on my uncles side. They just waved to me with a fake smile plastered on their faces and trotted back inside.

"I thought you weren't coming like the rest of our family so I was planning on having her cremated and we were planning to go down to Shoshone Falls to spread her ashes…" he said smiling. I could see how upset this made my dad feel and it bugged me to. "But I came and I stopped him from doing that. Mom wouldn't have liked that anyways and Janice and Olive are the ones not making it. They have work and it was too long a trip for them." my uncle sighed shaking his head at my uncle Richie.

We spent the night at my uncle C's house it had a much nicer atmosphere than my uncle Richie's.

The next day my uncle left early to set up the arrangements and I finally got to eat some of my dads hand made foods. "Delicious." I said rubbing my tummy. "I told you I had perfected my cooking." he boasted.

The next two days were a little more serious as we went to the funeral and then the burial. The only people that went were my uncle Richie and his family, my uncle C, my dad and I, and a couple of her friends.

On the last day we were there my uncle C took us down to see Shoshone Falls. When we got there I could see, picture my grandma standing there looking down at the waterfalls. "This was her favorite place, but I know she wouldn't have liked Richie's plans." my uncle C frowned.

My dad and uncle started a conversation and I wondered off away from them.

Suddenly I could feel a funny tingling sensation in my head and I froze, watching as a little girl probably as old as five fell into the river. In my minds eye I saw everything, the cause of the accident. Even though we were following a path with railing for security one of the bars broke when the girl crashed into it.

I shut my eyes, my head hurting now and when I opened them I spotted her. She was up ahead almost disappearing from my view. She was a stranger to me, yet I felt like I had to get to her. I felt the tug, the urge, something pulling me to run to her and I was off running after this little girl.

I slid to a halt as I reached her. I was on my knees when I grabbed her and pulled her to me as a couple of kids came racing by, one of them circled around and accidentally pushed me into the railing where the girl would have been. The bar snapped, but nobody fell. Instead the metal cut through my pants and pierced my leg. I winced as I let go of the girl, glad nothing serious happened.

I could hear my dad and uncle coming up from behind. Then a man came and pulled me up with one swift move. His skin was a nice dark, tan color smooth to the touch, his hair was long and dark. He had it pulled back in a ponytail that fell on the nape of his neck, his eyes were a dark chocolate in them I could see gratitude.

Before my dad and uncle reached me in a very serious tone he said "Beware of the monsters. They are coming. Nice ones are with you and others, but fear what is to come." He spoke so fast I didn't know how I was able to hear him so clearly. I stood there confused, "was he talking to the right person" I thought.

"Honey, why did you start running?" my dad breathed catching his breath. My uncle just stayed quiet unable to talk after the run.

"I thank you for helping my daughter." the man smiled before he walked off holding the little girls hand.

"I thought the girl was lost." I said getting chills from what the man had told me. "Okay. Now you see she isn't. I think we should go now." my uncle C sighed he was still catching his breath. "Yes. This was enough entertainment for one day and I see you can't escape your accidents anywhere." my dad said.

"Sorry and I really tried to avoid them here, but to no avail." I pouted. "You need a shot now." my dad smiled as we walked back to the car. "No, but I already got all my shots."

"We'll just see and today I came prepared I have a first aid kit." my dad said laughing at my displeasure.

We went back to my uncle's house for a bit after I got patched up and then my dad called it a day and we left back to Forks.

It was a nice little family reunion even if one of my uncles was no different from before. I know I wouldn't forget what the man had told me at the falls and it would be hard to forget either way.

My dad took a quick glance towards me at the same time I turned to him and suddenly we were both laughing. "I think this was one of the best visits ever." he smiled wiping the tears away. "Yup it was." I smiled "Thank you for the adventure. Please no more after this one." He just nodded agreeing.

It was in the afternoon on Friday when we got back to Forks. We had arrived faster than when we went to Twin Falls. My dad speeding only to slow down when he thought there was a cop around or when I would trick him.

Before we got off my dad put his head down and turned to me. "Honey, I know you were close to your grandma, but I also know wherever she is now, she will always be here." he said pulling me into a hug. "I know. I know dad." I mumbled into his chest.

For my first year going to school instead of being home schooled it went by pretty quick. It even came to a surprise to me when I got my mail only to see an invitation for Bella, Edward, and Alice's graduation party. I had barely even seen them, but it was nice**…**.I guess. I wasn't planning on going, but Charlene kept pushing so she wouldn't go alone and she did a pretty good job of convincing.

The day of the party came and when I came into my room I found a navy blue dress with small white designs delicately sewed on, the texture was soft and smooth and on top of it was a black little coat and some black leather high boots that would cover the bandage on my leg. I knew my dad was responsible for the outfit. How he knew how to pick it out I don't know, but he did a good job.

I got dressed and ready before Charlene came over so we could head to the party.

When I finished I looked at myself in my mirror closet and in it I saw a girl with eyes that were gentle and sea green with specs of caramel brown and slightly wavy auburn colored hair that fell just barely below her shoulder. A nice slender, curvy figure with natural light colored skin. I no longer had my cast and the bandage from my burn was off. Now all that remained were the mismatched patches of skin on my hand from the burn.

It felt weird to look at myself like this, strange. Nice and dressed up it sort of reminded me of my mom as I sat on my bed and just stared into the mirror.

"Honey you ready? Charlene's here." my dad said as he came in my room. When his eyes fell on me he was amazed, his mouth almost fell open.

"Wow it's been such a long time since I've seen you in one of these. I should take a picture." he smiled, I just shook my head as I laughed at him. "They're called dresses." I laughed "No. No pictures. We. Are. Good. Okay, lets go then."

He just shook his head. "Fine, no pictures."

My dad dropped us both off at the party. We were both excited and nervous, I'd say I was more nervous than excited. It was the first time I had ever gone to anything like this and for me it was very frightening.

Alice greeted us at the door a big smile on her face. "Hello, welcome to the party."

"Hi." Charlene smiled back. "Congratulations on your graduation and I'm Rae." I added.

"Thank you and nice to meet you." she said in a bright happy voice as she let us in. Then she went back to her guests.

The house was decorated perfectly and it looked amazing I thought as we walked around. We left our presents at a table full of them. "This is so great." Charlene gushed as we caught up to a couple of friends.

Then the girl with the chestnut hair came over and introduced herself, Bella. She only stayed for a bit and the little while she was there she seemed too preoccupied with her thoughts. Even if nobody else noticed it was hard to miss.

Bella left and everyone else continued chatting, I looked around instead staring at everybody's faces until I saw his.

The guy with the beautiful silky, russet-colored skin. I stared as he came in through the front door followed by two others. It was sort of hard to spot over everybody's heads, but it was all clear to me.

I could see as Bella ran into him, she was uninterested, upset, distracted with something else. I could see it bugged him, hurt him to have her do that to him.

It bothered me to see her hurt him, but maybe she had her reason's. It still hurt none the less. I didn't want him to feel like that.

"Oooo, so that's who your looking at." Charlene smiled, standing right beside me now; interrupting my thoughts. "He is good looking. I think I heard his name was Jacob."

"What? No it's nothing." I said my cheeks burning. How embarrassing I thought. "No too late." she smiled laughing. "Fine. I'm guilty."

Now I had a name to put to his face. Inside I thanked Charlene for giving me his name, but when I turned back to see him again, he was gone. I searched the room for anything but nothing. I couldn't even spot Bella, Alice or Edward.

I didn't know why I had such strong feelings for the stranger. I was confused maybe I lost brain cells or something was wrong with me. Yes something had definitely gone wrong with me for sure, I wasn't just feeling like this for no reason at all.

Then my head started hurting "A vision" I thought as images splashed into my mind. "I'm going to get something to drink." Charlene smiled leaving me alone. I half smiled and shook my head in response unable to speak and she was gone. I could feel my heart pounding inside my ribcage. I looked around franticly trying to see if I could avoid what I saw, but I knew it was too late now.

Something took hold of me, guiding me gracefully through the crowd as to not touch anybody. Before I knew it I was standing outside, a cold hard body pressed up behind me.

It's cold hand clamped over my mouth as it spoke into my ear while his other hand held me against his body, the whole time he remained behind me.

"We know what you can do and the others. See that's why I avoided any contact with them and…" he paused a low grumble in his throat "restraining myself to get you or…the other humans here. I have an ability to- and I just wanted to test yours- out for myself." The words sounded fast hurried, how I could hear him so clearly I didn't know.

I fought to get free, but to no avail. I could feel my body bruising where he held me and I had to stop fighting. "ugh I'll get you. I'll come back for all of you.- You'll see." he growled upset, "I'll be more in control then, but I won't have to be." he said through gritted teeth, I could sense the venom in his face, but he remained hidden from my view.

Then he let go and disappeared into the darkness of the trees as he left mad. I fell to my knees, my heart pounding madly in my chest, the fear constricting me.

How did he know? Who was he? Were the thoughts running through my head. I couldn't get myself to calm down so I wiped the tears away and mustered everything I had in me as I walked back in pretending nothing had happened.

I wanted to run, escape, try to find somewhere safe, but I didn't know where that would be. I knew if I did I would leave Charlene here alone when I promised **we **wouldn't.

"Where did you go? I was looking for you everywhere." she sighed her voice scaring me, but in the dark I was able to hide it. "Sorry, I sort of got lost." I said nervously, thanks to the music Charlene couldn't hear the sound of the puny little voice that answered.

"I know, this place is big. I like it, good to know your not lost anymore." she smiled.

"Oh look their's Edward's and Alice's family. See standing at the top of the stairs is Emmett and Rosalie, they're together and then almost close to them there's Carlisle and Esme. Then there's Alice's partner Jasper." she gushed pointing them out. I tried to distract myself from my thoughts so I paid very close attention and saw everyone she meant. "Good looks run in the family." I sighed.

When I looked at Jasper I could see a puzzled expression on his face almost as if he were confused. What was he looking at I wondered but not too much.

I turned away from Jasper as I saw Jacob passing. Even though he was just a few feet away I felt him so close. I could almost feel the warmness of his skin. It made me feel a bit more calm, at ease, even if he never really saw me. It didn't matter to me I got to see his face, his smile. Everything about him was, perfect.

"Hello, Rae." I could hear Charlene laughing beside me. I shook my head and turned to her. "What?" I asked surprised I could feel my face burning. Oh no, I thought maybe she noticed me staring again. She was sitting on the floor laughing. "I fell."

"How did this happen?" I asked joining in as I helped her up, glad she wasn't laughing for some other reason. "I slipped." she said. I noticed I wasn't so scared anymore it was as if seeing Jacob had calmed me and it did a great job at distracting me.

We stayed there for a bit and finally Charlene's mom came and picked us up. I got dropped off at home. The front lights were on and I knew my dad was home. He was probably asleep now. I went up to my room and dressed into my pajamas. Without even thinking it I walked to my dad's bedroom and stood at the doorframe.

"Dad?" I asked I felt so childish as I did. "Hmm?" came his sleepy reply. "Umm, would it be okay if I sleep here today? Only today." then I heard him patting the bed and I scurried over in the dark. I slid under the blanket and got next to my daddy. "Did you have fun?" he croaked. "Yeah." I answered shaking my head and shut my eyes.

After what happened today I didn't want to be brave and sleep on my own. I wanted comfort and protection from all the monsters. Even if some of them didn't exist, my dad had always done the job of getting rid of them. So why couldn't he now? He gave me that security at least.

Before I could fall asleep my head started pounding so painfully, I jumped. It felt like forever, but in reality it just took a few seconds. Images showered my thoughts and then they were gone.

"Hey, you okay?" my dad asked. "Yeah, just a nightmare." I gasped "You know those where you think your falling but your not." I lied.

"Hmm okay." he mumbled putting his hand around me. "Night daddy." I whispered.

I knew I had a vision of something that was to come it was big and I got what the man had told me now. The man from the Shoshone Falls wanted me to know.

"I had to understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was Chapter 4 for you guys. <strong>

Hope you all liked it. Until next time. :)


	5. Chapter 5 Emotions

**Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter. Sorry its a little short, but I got a chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or anything but the characters I have created.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Emotions<strong>

**Jasper POV (**of the party**)****  
><strong>

Edward and Alice had explained to us about the new girl. How her mind was blocked from Edward and how there might be a possibility that she has visions. We made sure to invite her to the big event. It was something I was not looking forward to. Having so many humans around made me uneasy.

I was still fighting the urge to go back to my savage ways, but I had more control now than before. Once the house was flooded with the party guests I could feel everyone's emotions, the excitement, the happiness, the sadness. There was a mix of everything, but I had more experience with my power now that I could tune out the emotions and feel the ones I wanted to.

Then I watched from upstairs as the new girl, Rae walked in with Charlene. Alice was standing next to her, my Alice.

We were to busy, preoccupied with the battle we were about to face with the newborns. Alice had seen a new vision. They were coming, so this meant we had to prepare ourselves. Training to fight against the newborns.

We were all gathered in a room, even the wolves. I couldn't stand them, those mutts. Their smell was unbearable and their emotions out of control. Something I didn't want to be around, but they were going to join the fight with us even if we didn't want them to. It would help us with the numbers and it was good.

It was once the conversation was over that it felt strange. I sensed that the rest of my family could feel it to. Then I heard it, Rae's heart.

I could hear her heart beating rapidly, but I couldn't tell why. I was confused, why couldn't feel her emotions like everyone else's. Her emotions just came as a blank to me, I had to guess what she was feeling. This was the first time it had ever happened to me. It felt strange not to be able to feel someone's emotions.

I looked at her closely she looked shaken almost as if she were frightened. What could have caused her to feel like this? I was confused.

Then the scent came to me and when I turned to Edward I knew he had to, even if he could have read my thoughts. He scanned the area as did I.

What was going on here. Maybe there was something much bigger coming. There was no certain way to tell all this was connected, but it had to have some connection. I had to go see Alice maybe there was a chance she would know.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you have it Chapter 5<strong>

**Till next time  
><strong>

**me out** :)


	6. Chapter 6 My Dream

**I'm back**

**Happy new year everybody! I bring you guys the next chapter. Enjoy reading :D**

****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or anything but the characters I have created**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: My Dream<strong>

I woke with a start my mind racing trying to grasp on to every little detail from my nightmare. My head ached as I sat up breathing in shakily. I looked down at my hands as I went through what I could remember.

The images so vivid, it felt so real. In a meadow were these creatures positioning themselves for a battle. They looked human, but the way they moved as they fought, proved otherwise. Amongst all the fighting I could barely make out the shapes of wolves, giant wolves, fighting, helping out the Cullens and even then I was only able to confirm two of the Cullens. Everyone was moving so fast it was mostly impossible to make them out.

It was the same nightmare from last night, but much clearer. I was able to see one thing I couldn't see before, the giant wolves.

I wasn't sure if I really did understand it anymore. "It couldn't be a vision." I thought. It was nothing, I didn't have to feel so frightened, yet I did. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Its nothing." I sighed trying to reassure myself as I looked around remembering I spent the night in my dad's room.

I found myself alone on my dad's bed. The curtains were pulled back so whatever light there was outside could fall in, but it wasn't enough to brighten the room. It was going to be a rainy day.

I jumped out of bed, my bandaged leg hurting just slightly as I made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower. When I was done I put on a white shirt with blue tie-dye stripes on the sleeves and a black jacket over. Then I slid into long black leggings with some denim cutoff shorts over them. Before I went downstairs to meet my dad for breakfast, I put on my black rain boots and I was done.

I made it downstairs, stumbling a little at the bottom. "Hey be careful." my dad said as I walked into the kitchen. He already had breakfast on the table. Today he had made French toast with eggs.

"The floor was slippery." I sighed as I sat down on the table. "Yes, that's just what you want me to think." he laughed as he looked into the fridge.

I just shook my head as I took a good look at him. "He's in a good mood." I thought as I started on my breakfast. He was dressed in his best suit ready to go out. I was confused, I thought he had the day off today. "Huh, that's funny it looks like your going to work, but you can't. It's your day off, didn't you say that about Tuesdays." I sighed curiously, wondering if he had other plans.

"I did say that, but I am working today. I'm sorry honey. Plans changed."

"Oh its okay. I'll just see you when you get home." I half smiled, he didn't have to worry about me. I was a big girl and he could trust me.

Then he hesitated before he spoke again. "I signed you up for a program they have in the library and you get the same hours I have, well sort of. Isn't that great?" he smiled. My mouth fell open as I heard his words, my fork falling out of my hand.

"I mean it will only be in the summer till you have to go back to school again or maybe sooner and you get the weekends off."

"What? Really? They have a library here, cool." I said as I picked up my fork and continued on my breakfast.

"I don't want to leave you alone that's why I'm doing this. Really?" he frowned shaking his head, a really sad expression on his face. I laughed and he looked up at me confused. "Dad, it's okay. I'll do it."

"Oh. Then you start today. I'm going to drop you off on my way to work." he smiled as I finished my breakfast. "Okay lets get going. Just grab your jacket and we are good." he continued.

"Yes sir." I laughed saluting him.

"Hey don't you start." my dad said, a huge smile on his face. "I will." I teased grabbing my jacket. "Do I really have to take this?" I asked holding up my jacket. "Yes. I know you have one on, but it's cold and its better for you to stay warm. I don't want you to get sick." he sighed. "Okay then." I pouted slipping it on.

"Ah come on you or your going to be late." he just laughed holding the door open for me.

"Just to think next year around this time, probably June 12th too, you'll be going to college, a high school graduate yourself." he sighed. I shook my head "Your getting ahead of yourself now. Next thing you know your gonna get all sentimental." I smiled as I jumped into the passenger seat of the car.

"Hey, a dad can dream."

"Yeah, but if you think too much your going to start crying." I said laughing. "Oh too late I see the tears."

"They're not tears. I- I got something in my eye." he breathed. "Yup that's what they all say."

"Stop it you." he said sternly "Or you will regret it later."

"Fine you win, I'll stop. You are crying though." I said contently. "Hey! What did I say?"

"I got, I got it. Your not crying." I sighed laughing to myself.

"Good now keep it that way." My dad sighed and I nodded.

Before I knew it we had made it to the library. It wasn't so far from my house. Maybe a little bit further than the school, but that was it. "Okay we are here." my dad sighed as he pulled over into the parking lot.

"So this is the library?" I said surprised as I jumped off the car. I had been here in Forks for awhile now and I had never seen this library here. I found it to be big, for me. "Yup, this is it." my dad smiled, looking at me.

"Okay, I have to go now. I'll be here when you get out, promise. Have fun." my dad yelled before he drove off as I nodded. When I walked inside there was a lady, maybe in her sixties, standing at the end of the hall looking down while waiting. She looked up when she noticed me coming in and she just kept staring until I reached her. "Hello, October?" she greeted with a question, her voice seemed uninterested. I nodded "but call me Rae." I half smiled. She just walked me to the front counter showing no sign that she heard me. "You will be here at the front. Take in the books they want or if they need help. Got it?"

"Yes." I said

"I'm Georgia and we will be the only people working here. Everyone else is taking a vacation." she said as she showed me how to work the computers really quick.

"Mhmm. If you need anything, I will be in the back." she sighed and left through the door behind me.

"Okay. I guess I was the only one in this program." I thought as I sat in front of the computer. From there I could see who came in and out.

"Hmm, while I wait maybe I can see if I really have visions or if there just coincidence." I thought laying my chin on my palm as I looked around scanning my surroundings. I closed my eyes and tried to force my mind to come up with something, but nothing. "Or maybe I'm crazy." I thought pouting as I opened my eyes and stared at the entrance squinting. It almost caught me by surprise when I felt the familiar tingly feeling from my head and I saw as a girl came in.

"So that's how it works, I think." I thought.

Just a few minutes later the girl walked in just how I had seen and after her others started to come to the library either to use the computer or to look at the books.

I tried again after that, but nothing came up. "Hmm I guess it just happens when it does." I thought giving up for the day and instead I grabbed a book to read.

The entire day only the girl I had seen, checked out a couple books and she was the last person to leave. I shut off the computer as told by Georgia and was about to walk out when Georgia pulled me back.

"I want you to handle organizing the books starting tomorrow and so on. I will be checking out the books from now on." she sighed, I shook my head.

"Don't worry you didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted you to use it today. You can use it if for some reason I'm not here."

"Okay, I got it." I said shaking my head and headed out, my dad already parked outside waiting for me. "How'd your day go?" he asked.

"It was fine, passed by pretty quick." I sighed as I got comfortable in my seat. "That's good then." he smiled, while driving home.

The next two days I got really familiar with my surroundings at the library and I believe I wasn't on Georgia's good side either. She would sit at her desk minding her own business and ignoring everyone else. I would fix the books and make sure they were in place. Georgia kept to herself and I did the same.

Sometimes she would just stare at me in disapproval for no reason at all. I guess I wouldn't help for that matter either. It was like every chance I got I wanted to fall in front of her or knock over the books I was fixing. Other than that I don't think she would really pay much attention to what I did or didn't do so I had the whole library to myself, well not literally, but almost.

I learned to like the library,always full of hidden adventures. I just tried to avoid the back room. The only room, place in the library I didn't really like. It sort of gave me the creeps. Lights that only turned on when they sensed movement and only two windows that barely gave the room light.

So I didn't expect Georgia to ask me to go there, but I should have known better.

"October go put these books at the back room." Georgia said in her uninterested voice, she wasn't even asking me. She just wanted me to do it. I was being a baby, a little kid scared of the dark, but who wouldn't be scared of that room.

"You want a strawberry? I mean before you go." she asked, stuffing her mouth with one as I took the cart. "No, thank you. I'm allergic." I smiled. "Then have fun." she sighed and left. That was enough for me to know she knew I didn't like the back room. Yet she was still making me do it. "No present for her when I finish this program." I thought as I walked to the room.

I really wasn't looking forward to going to the back room and it was almost time for me to leave.

"Oh I didn't know you were allergic. I'm sorry I'll take the books to the back."

"Aww your so nice, how could I ever repay you."

"No its okay. You do so much for me here."

I mumbled to myself making Georgia a nicer person in my head as I took my time walking to the back room. When I finally reached the room, I hesitated a bit before I walked in, almost deciding to leave the cart at the opening of the room and they probably wouldn't have noticed it either.

I didn't chicken out though. I walked in and tried to put the books away as quickly as I could. Before I knew it I was in the very back away from the entrance, when I heard someone walking in. I was between an aisle unable to see who was coming. "It can't be Georgia. Who is it? We're closing already." I thought as I slipped in the last book. I tried to peek through the openings in the aisle, but nothing. All I could see was the light as it turned on with the movement of whoever was there. I felt chills, panic rising inside me.

I stood there trying not to move to let the light turn off above me, but it was taking forever. Just when the light turned off it came back on my dad popping out of the corner.

"Hmph, Dad? You scared me." I gasped, my hand to my chest. He just laughed and pulled me out with him.

"Sorry." he breathed a huge smile on his face. "Well I'm glad I can make you happy. I thought I had died for awhile."

"Stop exaggerating." he laughed.

"Now I got some bad news. Your friend Charlene came by today and dropped this off." he sighed as we got in the car, his smile fading.

"Huh, oh. Okay." I said as I took the small box in his hands. He drove home as I opened the box inside was an intricately designed bracelet along with a note.

-_ Rae I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person, but it hurt me too much. My mom and dad decided we would move closer to our family. Please do take care. You're my best friend. I'll write as soon as I can._

_Your friend Charlene._

_P.S. that's a gift for you I hope you like it._

That night I went to sleep with an uneasy feeling, I blamed it on my dad scaring me, but I don't know if I could explain it.

I woke up my heart pounding in my chest, but I couldn't remember my dream. I felt exhausted as I got up and got dressed, sliding my bracelet on.

I poked at my breakfast feeling more sick than hungry, but I tried to eat as much as I could so my dad wouldn't notice. Then we left and before I got off the car my dad took my hand. "Honey, I might get out a little late. If I do you could ask Georgia for a ride home. I want you to ask her." he said sternly..

I nodded "Okay." I half smiled and got off. I wouldn't ask Georgia for a ride if he got late, but I wasn't going to have him convince me so.

I went in and grabbed a cart full of books and started fixing books on the shelves. My head started to hurt as I placed the last book from that aisle. Then the book I had, fell out of place to land open on the floor, a gust of wind blew the pages.

In the air I could smell my grandma's perfume as I closed my eyes and the images rushed into my mind, I saw as a little boy fell into a book shelf. Then the bookshelf toppled over falling on top of him. I didn't even know when it was going to happen, but I could feel the time was close.

I opened my eyes, blinking away the tears as I breathed in shakily. The very familiar smell gone as I looked down at the book that had fallen. Very slowly I knelt down to take a careful look at the page it remained open on. The image on the pages displayed two sides vampire's and wolves, standing on opposite ends from each other, ready for battle.

I picked up the book and instead of placing it back on the rack I took it with me as I ran to the spot I had seen the little boy. I barely made it in time to see the little boy falling. It gave me just enough time to hold the bookshelf in its place, a few books fell over and it knocked the book I had from my hand.

"Are you okay?" I sighed shakily letting go of the bookshelf, making sure it wouldn't come down. I could feel bruises forming where the books hit me. I was upset, but what could you expect from little kids. They were going to be the little trouble makers they were.

The little boy just shook his head, tears wetting his cheeks. "Good." I half smiled. "Thank you." the little boy whimpered and ran to his mom. I could feel something warm drip from my nose as I stood there my arms crossed watching as the little boy disappeared around the corner. Now I had to fix the books back on their shelves and I didn't really feel like completing the task. I grabbed a tissue and cleaned myself up before I started on my task.

I was halfway in organizing the books and already knew I wasn't going to find the book I had seen. It was almost as if I had imagined the entire thing, but I knew I hadn't. I knew I wasn't going to forget the picture in the book, it was permanently burned to my mind.

It felt like a long day, I thought I was never going to finish cleaning up the books, but I finished just in time to go home. It didn't help that for some reason it felt like something was happening, but from what I knew there was no war or battle today. I just couldn't help, but think maybe there was.

I waved goodbye to Georgia, even if she didn't pay much attention.

Then if I was tired before I was even more exhausted now and it really hit me as I walked out of the library. My dad wasn't there yet and I wasn't going to ask Georgia for a ride. I didn't want to make her go to such lengths or better yet have to go through the awkwardness of sitting in the car in silence with her.

It wasn't that long a walk, yet I tried to get home as fast as I could. When I did get home I saw my aunt lily waiting at the porch. As soon as she spotted me she stood up a huge grin on her face.

Even though I didn't feel so good, I was glad to see her, she was my mom's only family and now my aunt Lily was alone and she was my favorite aunt.

I ran up to her and hugged her, I could feel something wrong, but I didn't know what.

She felt tense, but she hugged back. Then she pulled me away "Okay your lessons begin today." she said her voice had a false pretense of happiness, something hidden in her voice.

"Lessons for what?" I asked confused, was this really the only reason why she came down to see us. "Come on you'll see." she smiled grabbing my arm and pulling me toward her car. Suddenly, I knew what she wanted to do and the fear sunk in. I was confused my aunt lily was sweet, nice, she never forced me to do anything.

"No, no…please no." I begged as I tried to pull myself free, but my aunt held on tight. She pushed me into the driver seat of her car and shut the door, almost hitting me. Panic enveloped me as I sat there looking for a way out, I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Not even pushing the lock open worked. My hands ached, but the door never gave in, nothing worked.

My aunt jumped into the passenger seat and just waited. "It was your fault, that day wasn't it?" she grimaced, her voice sounded distant as I sat frozen in my seat now.

I wasn't in Forks anymore, I was in my old home, Las Vegas. My mom was sitting in the passenger seat a huge smile on her face as she boasted on my good driving as we waited for the traffic lights to change, the lights suddenly turning green. I took a quick glance at her before I went, only catching a glimpse of a blue van before it collided into our car, metal screeching against metal as the window breaks in and everything goes black.

Suddenly my dads their pulling me out of my aunts car. "What do you think your doing?" he yells as I cry into his shirt. "Sorry. I'm sorry." I mumble through sobs. I lifted my head off my dad's chest and turned to my aunt.

"I'm sorry. I know its my fault…maybe if I didn't nag her to take me out, or if I would have said no when she did agree maybe she would still be here. I should have, I know I should have. I'm sorry." I cried my vision blurry with tears. My dad turned me around and pushed me to his chest, holding me tight. "Honey none of this is your fault." he said warmly kissing the top of my head.

"Lilian I don't want you to subject my daughter into something she doesn't want to do."

"I didn't know, Curtis. I didn't know. I heard a different version of the story. I didn't know it happened like that. I'm sorry."

"It still doesn't give you any right Lily..."

I could hear their voices becoming distant fading into the back. All I could hear now was the wind brushing against the trees, sliding away from the leaves.

There's snow covering the ground, the sun hidden behind the big marshmallow clouds. In my view there's a two story house, a big tree in the front yard and across the street there was a forest. Inside there is barely a hint of laughter and joy.

The door opens and Edward walks out, his expression hard and protective as he grabs a man by the arm. The man's face blurry to me, but I could feel the energy penetrate from within him.

Suddenly Edward's expression changes to one of agony and pain, a bone chilling scream escapes from within him as the air around him begins to smoke. His skin begins to bubble, turning to a red then to black before his whole body turns to ash, only leaving behind his horrifying scream as I sit up gasping for air, my dad by my side. I almost lay back down clutching my head, an excruciating headache, but just as fast as it had come it left, leaving me feeling drained.

"You okay?" he frowns rubbing my back as I scan my surroundings while squinting, Edward's roar echoing in the back of my mind.

"Huh? What…" I croaked my throat sore. I was sitting on the living room couch, covered with my blue blanket. My dad was sitting beside me the T.V. control in his free hand.

"I was- talking to your aunt and you passed out before I could finish, so I brought you inside and let you sleep. Your aunt apologized…she felt bad for what she did to you."

"Oh." I sighed closing my eyes as I let myself fall into the fluffy couch cushions.

"You feeling okay?" he frowned his hand gently patting my head. "Yeah I'm fine." I tried to say, but nothing came out. "You have a small fever. Come on lets put you to bed and you won't have to go tomorrow. I'll call for you okay. I know it's Saturday tomorrow, but I'll have to go in to work just for a little while."

"Mhmm" I sighed shaking my head. I didn't want to go to sleep after having that dream and no, I would be good for tomorrow.

"No. Come on. I'm not asking Rae, either you come with me now or I'll force you to. I know you can be stubborn, but you have no choice." he said sternly as he stood in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Fine." I groaned as I dragged myself off the coach, feeling a bit dizzy. I refused to let my dad carry me to my room and instead I walked there by myself.

Somehow I made it in one peace, the entire time I could feel my dad's eyes burning the back of my head as he watched me making sure I made it to my room. I laid down on my bed and curled up into myself. I stayed like that until finally sleep took over, my mind became consumed into the nothingness, I hoped.

Everything was fuzzy before it cleared up. There was Jacob standing in the Cullen's living room a furious expression on his face as he walked up to Rosalie, who was standing a few feet away. Somehow from somewhere his eyes fell on a picture of a couple in their wedding clothes.

I noticed in this picture was Bella and Edward. Then his eyes darted back to Rosalie as a girl walked in from outside distracting Jacob from what he was going to do. This girl she seemed to dislike having to be there, but when her eyes fell on what Rosalie held, her face went blank.

Jacob watched in disbelief before bolting out the door, leaving the girl behind.

My eyes snapped open the familiar tingling feeling buzzing in my head. Even though it wasn't a scary dream, it scared me none the less. Maybe it wasn't the dream that scared me, but the events from yesterday that still lingered around.

Most of all I was confused with my dreams. I would have been glad not to have dreamt of anything, but no I was dreaming about these people, when I really didn't know them. "Maybe some things were true from my dream." I thought curiously trying to make sense of it all, but it was hard to believe for me.

When I sat up I noticed I was covered in four blankets. A glass of water was on my desk with medicine and a little note from my dad.

_- Went to work will come home early. Drink your medicine, I'll know if you didn't._

_Your dad._

I felt a little bit better, but I still felt crappy. My throat was still soar and it hurt as I drank my medicine and water. Tears glistening in my eyes.

The house felt colder and empty with just me. I could feel the coldness brush against me. I just wanted to lay back down in bed and stay warm, but I didn't want to be here all day. I jumped off the bed and almost lost my balance surprised by how cold it was. I was expecting it to be cold but I didn't expect it to be that cold.

I was shaking violently, I began to convulse as I grabbed warm clothes. I wanted to be warm again so I got dressed quickly and wrapped myself with one of the thickest blankets on my bed. I stood there for awhile until my body stopped shaking so much and I could breath normally. I felt noxious, but I tried to ignore it as I went downstairs wrapped in my blanket.

I sat on the couch and stayed there for awhile before I went outside for the mail, with no blanket. Once I came back in I grabbed my blanket and flipped through the mail. When I saw the letter Charlene had sent me I just grabbed that one and dropped the others on the kitchen table. Then from the corner of my eye something caught my attention as the letters landed on the table. Sitting right on top of all the letters there was a very fancy envelope, an invitation to Bella and Edward's wedding.

"My dream."

* * *

><p><strong>okay there you have it Chapter 6.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it and if anybody is confused or has any questions I would be glad to help out with that. haha Till my next time**

**See ya. :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Sleep

**I'm back**

**Sorry for making everybody wait and hopefully I update more too! ^^ Well here ya go everybody a chapter. Hope you all like it! Enjoy your read. :)  
><strong>

****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or anything but the characters I have created**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Sleep…<strong>

"Hmm?! A wedding, it should be nice." My dad thought out loud as we both sat on the couch staring at the TV even though we weren't really paying attention to what was on. "It's on your birthday, dad. I think we should do something else instead of going to a wedding." I sighed, dreaming about them and seeing visions of them was enough for me or it could just be I wasn't really looking forward to a place crowded with people.

I was sure it was going to be full and still I couldn't help, but wonder if Jacob was going to show up. I shook my head clearing my thoughts as I waited for my dad to answer. "Yeah, I know it is, but maybe we could go for a little while, before we go eat somewhere together or something."

"Fine. It's your day and you decide." I breathed brushing my hand over my face. "You make it seem like it's a bad thing. Cheer up it should be fun." he laughed. "That's what you say, now. Oh and if we do go I don't think it would be a good idea to say its your birthday. I don't know, maybe it'd be kind of awkward if you did." I sighed looking up at him, from where I sat all slouched and comfy on the couch beside him. "You know the nice wedding and it's my birthday. Hahah" I sighed trying to mimic my dads deep manly voice. "Hey, I don't sound like that." he laughed playfully punching my shoulder. I shook my head "I know I'm a bad imitator."

"Don't worry about that anyways, I would never and watch your going to be glad you went, just you wait."

"Just like you did that one time." I laughed. "I had my reasons for doing that. Besides it wasn't even my birthday that day." he said trying to defend himself. "Yup okay so this time around it isn't your birthday either right?" I teased, I just couldn't help myself. He was leaving himself out in the open.

"Right? I mean yes it is. Fine you got me. It was an accident, it slipped." he sighed and we burst into a fit of laughter. "Hmm. I like these days. Sitting down and just relaxing." he smiled catching his breath as he patted my head, a jolt of pain coming and going.

Then, the images rushed in, I saw as Jacob and Bella stood in front of the Cullen's house, under the moon light. It was dark, but the light from the party reached them just enough. Bella had on a white dress while Jacob looked a little scruffy in a black tuxedo. They were talking just fine until Bella says something that clearly upsets him. Its on his face he's angry and then his whole body began to tremble two guys had to take him away.

It was confusing to me I wasn't able to hear when Bella and Jacob were talking but when Jacob was leaving I could hear one of the guys say sorry before they disappeared. Why would they have to say sorry to her, she was the one that said something to him.

I blinked twice before realizing a little voice in the back. "Honey you okay? I didn't pat you too hard, did I?" my dad frowned looking at me. "Oh, um no, you didn't." I sighed, but now I was a little upset.

"Your okay then. I thought since you jumped when I patted your head maybe I hurt you or something."

"No, I'm okay, you just surprised me. I agree though, I like these days to. " I half smiled a bit distracted with my thoughts. "Hmm it sounds more like something is bugging you. So come on tell me what's really going on." he frowned.

I started to fiddle with my hands before I answered. "Do you know if they found the missing boy, you know the one there's flyers of everywhere?"

"I don't think they have, I'm sure he's okay. Maybe he ran away, but It's things like that, that make me want to watch you more Rae. The missing people that were reported in the newspaper months ago and now this. I know they're not related, but I don't want you walking alone anywhere and no running away."

"Aww you really loves me." I smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Believe it." he said a big smile on his face. "You didn't really answer my question, though, Rae or was that what was really bugging you." he sighed stretching a little. "So the library program is done? I don't have to go there anymore?" I said trying to change the subject. "Yup it's done, I thought you liked going?"

"I did, but Georgia was sorta mean." I sighed closing my eyes, knowing he was probably going to try to ask what's bugging me again. "Hmm, yeah she was, wasn't she? But she was nice to have given you the chance to work there with her. So…"

"Time flew by fast didn't it? The weddings already tomorrow and your getting older tomorrow to. I'm not looking forward to it either, but what I am really not looking forward to is school. I'm going to be alone, my best friend moved away and everyone else graduated. Can I get home schooled again?" I said interrupting him before he could get the question out. Then, I tried to force myself to sleep. Maybe if I fell asleep he would stop, but I was scared of what was waiting for me.

"No you can't get home schooled. Don't worry it won't be so bad beside…" he was saying, but stopped when I let my head fall to his shoulder. "Maybe I can't sleep, but I can pretend to." I thought as I lay there pretending to sleep now. "Hmm, you really fell asleep? Well lets get you to your room then." I could hear my dad whisper in his voice I could tell he wasn't convinced.

He lifted me up into his arms and turned off the TV. Then he carefully made it to my room placing me on my bed and covered me with my blanket. Before he walked out I whispered "Goodnight dad." thinking he wouldn't hear, but before he closed the door "I heard that. Goodnight to you to Rae." he smiled.

I smiled to myself as I lay there staring at the ceiling. Well my dad wasn't asking me anymore, but now it was time to sleep or try to. I tried to ignore my thoughts and tried to focus on one thing to fall asleep, but my thoughts always came back to one thing, what was waiting for me in my nightmares.

I turned to the side and closed my eyes telling myself to sleep, I needed to, but I didn't want to. Eventually I ended up falling asleep an hour after the sun rose.

I was inside the two story house. There was a Christmas tree people were laughing and smiling. Then I noticed Bella was there with Edward, Jacob was there to. Out of everyone it seemed he didn't really want to be there and maybe he had no choice. Next to him was a girl holding an inhumanly beautiful little boy and just about everyone looked happy.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a picture of Bella and a man. Then I noticed something, the clothes Edward was wearing was the same as in every other nightmare I had been having. Immediately, I knew what was going to happen next. As if on cue, Edward walked out and all at once the house was filled with his scream.

Startled from my nightmare I sat up trying to say something, but nothing came out. I looked at the time to see I had only slept a few minutes. I could feel my heartbeat racing in my chest. I shook my head trying to wipe out the sound of his scream ringing in my ears when my dad came in. "Breakfast is ready." he cheered and walked out. He didn't even see if I was awake or not, but I was glad. He would have probably asked more questions I didn't know how to answer.

I frowned and threw myself back onto my bed before I slid off and changed. Before I left my room I sat down next to my bed and pulled out a box I had wrapped up a long time ago. I smiled as I took it out "I bet he will love it." I thought. I had made sure he never saw it and he never did. I knew he wasn't expecting anything from me for his birthday today, so he was going to get a surprise out of seeing this.

I walked out into the kitchen hiding the present behind me as I plopped down into a chair. He had gone all out today for breakfast. There was food I had never seen before other than the usual pancakes and berries. "I bet you would have been an awesome chef if you never became a doctor, right?" I said wowed by all the food. He sat down in front of me "Never, I love what I do and I only learned to cook for you. I really do enjoy cooking though." he smiled filling his plate up with food. "You know it's only the two of us. I don't think we could finish all this food." I sighed placing his gift right next to him on the table.

"Oh, I know that, but I'm going to eat a lot today and you need to eat more your too light. Your making me feel like I don't feed you enough and what's this?" he said a bit confused as he took the present and shook it a little. "It's your birthday present." I smiled as I fit a spoonful of pancakes in my mouth. "Hey and I eat enough. I'm healthy you heard what the doctor said last time we went."

"Yes I did, but you need to eat more." he said opening the present. As soon as he took the lid off he just stared at what was inside. I didn't know if he was shocked, surprised or happy. "It's your stop watch, remember. When we went into the antique shop…mom wanted to see. When you found it you told us it was one of your family's heirlooms, but it got lost before it reached you. The initials in the back that's how you knew, it was on a picture. Right?" I said thoughtfully it felt like just yesterday, but it was long ago. I could see my dad shake his head still silent.

"Well, when you went into the hardware store next door I snuck back to get it. I almost couldn't, but…mom surprised me putting the rest of the money on the counter. Then you see the back…mom had them engrave something next to the initials on the back." I laughed a bit then I noticed my dads expression. His face looked serious, his eyes watery and he kept staring down at the stopwatch. "Dad? I'm sorry if you don't want it okay. Sorry maybe I should have asked." I frowned, I felt bad I had never seen my dad like this and it was really my fault. "He didn't like it. He probably hates it." I thought just watching my dad.

Then, he stood up and walked out of the kitchen I could hear the door from his room open and close and now I was in the kitchen alone. "Aww I ruined his birthday. I'm a terrible daughter." I thought as I slowly ate what I had on my plate.

When I finished I cleaned up what I could and went over to my dad's room. He opened the door before I even knocked or tried to open the door. "Get ready so we can go to the wedding." he said his voice sounded sad, but his face was blank.

I nodded unable to answer in words and left to my room to get ready. I put on a pale blue dress and slipped on some silver flats. After lightly tapping on my door, my dad walked in. I had finished and was about to go out myself. "Come on lets go." he said motioning for me to get moving. I nodded and walked out. My dad walking behind me as we headed to the car.

"Is it going to be like this for the rest of today." I thought as I watched my dad pull away from the house. It was quiet and it stayed like that until we arrived at the Cullen's. My dad turned the ignition off and before I even tried to open the door he locked it. I turned to him slowly expecting to get yelled at. It was bugging me why did he wait to get me in trouble till right now, couldn't he have done it at home.

"I'm sorry, Rae. I really loved your present. I did you just…you caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting anything like what you gave me. It brought back a lot of memories. I'm sorry if I scared you." he breathed his voice sounded shaky like if he was going to cry. "I thought you didn't like it and that maybe you hated me for giving it to you." I frowned looking down at my hands. "No, I loved it and I would never hate you, you're my daughter." he smiled now. "You do? You just tricked me. To think about it I have never seen you cry before and I felt bad it was your birthday and I do this. Maybe I should have waited, right?"

"No, its okay today was as good as any other day. Come on lets get going." he smiled "Wait before we do let me tell you something…..HAPPY BIRTHDAY dad!" I said reaching over to hug him tight. Then we both got off and went over to take our seats for the ceremony.

During the ceremony I felt bad since I hadn't really slept I was falling asleep. It was nice and sweet. We stayed a bit longer than I would have wanted. There was so many people and it just felt a bit awkward. "Okay lets get going then." he smiled, I nodded and we said goodbye and congratulations to Bella and Edward. Then we headed to the car just as we were leaving I saw Jacob coming out from the trees he looked just how I had seen him in my vision. Then he just waited there, for her. I turned around knowing what was going to happen next and tried to think of something else besides I didn't really know what they were talking about anyways.

We went to go eat somewhere before we headed home and at the end of the day before I headed to my room my dad turned to me. "Honey, today was the best birthday ever. Thank you for the present again." he smiled yawning as he headed to his room. "Hmm you sound like a little kid, but I'm glad you liked it." I thought smiling to myself as I went into my room.

It was hard to find sleep so every night I would wait for it to find me. Before I knew it, the time to go back to school came.

I almost pretended to have overslept. I was really dreading going, it probably would have bought me a chance to stay, but thinking about it I'd rather give school a chance instead of fighting sleep here. I knew my dad wasn't going to allow that anyways, so I grabbed my outfit for today and ran to get ready.

The drive over to school was like my first day all over except this time I knew where everything was. My dad really liked his stop watch too he hadn't taken it off since I had given it to him, which made me feel a little better today, but I was still sort of sad to go back to school without my best friend and even more sad that there would probably be no more random Jacob appearances. Well at least he was back from being the lost boy MAN in the flyers everywhere.

I walked to my first class not even bothering to listen or watch my surroundings. I made it to my class and sat in the back. A few students were already here and that's when I heard them. They were still talking about Bella's wedding. "I guess it was the big event of the year and it being a small place everyone new everyone." I thought looking around to see if I noticed any familiar faces, but nope. I didn't really pay attention to anyone last year, I was more in my little world, lost in my confusion or thoughts. Sitting in front of me was a group of girls talking about Mr. Fitz. "Aw it's sad the best looking teacher this school had and now he's gone. He even new the new girl." one of them frowned saying new girl like she was really disgusted. "What? Even he left." I thought. I wanted to ask them if they knew why, but if I was still the new girl I don't think they would want to talk to me. "Don't look now, but new girls here." one of the other girls sighed which confirmed to me I was the new girl. I think I've been here long enough to not be the new girl anymore. Even more I wasn't going to like school this year. I wasn't even going to try to make friends and just let everyone be. They don't need to know me and I don't need to know them. For the rest of the day I just ignored everyone it wasn't hard because nobody really talked to me anyways.

The school year seemed to pass by so slow and I kept having repeats of the last vision I had, always ending the same, Edward turning to ash. I wanted to sleep less, thinking maybe if I didn't close my eyes I wouldn't see anything, but it didn't work. Even though I couldn't sleep the images ran through my head. Even if I wanted to drug myself to sleep my dad had the medicine hidden and I could only get access to it if I asked and I wasn't going to have him worry about something small. Maybe he was a little too protective.

When I really could sleep was where I couldn't sleep, in class. The lectures would make me want to sleep and it was hard to stay awake. Then Christmas break came, it felt like forever, but I was glad it had come. "Finally, Christmas break." I smiled hugging my dad excited that there was no school for a long while now. My dad just hugged me a little, like if something was on his mind. I looked up to see him thinking. Before I could ask anything he started. "Rae my sister, I mean your aunt Janice from Florida called. She felt bad to ask for the favor right now when we are so close to Christmas, but she really needs my help. Since none of your other uncles wanted to help, well only Clay, but she needed someone else to. I'm sorry to ruin your Christmas this year, but we are leaving to Florida on Christmas day." he frowned his voice serious.

"Why? You should have asked dad or could I stay here and just wait for you to come back?" I sighed pushing away from him. "How do you expect me to let you stay here alone, when you look like you haven't slept in a long time?" he said shaking his head "Maybe you could leave me with someone you can trust?" I asked hopefully. "No, Rae. They'll probably be busy to and there isn't many I can trust." he sighed. "Why do you have to go anyways?"

"It's important that's all." he said ending our conversation and just walking to his room. "Well you better expect me to not give up on trying to stay. You got that." I thought shaking my fist at his door. "You don't have a chance Rae. Try to get some sleep instead." he yelled. "Say's who." I stuttered surprised he responded to my thoughts.

Finally, Christmas had come and my dad never gave in to my begging or my excuses. Nothing worked, I was upset I didn't want to go, yet again I never wanted to go anywhere.

My dad had been busy making arrangements for today and I just sat on the couch in my jacket watching him walk back and forth as he talked on the phone with someone. "Okay let's go I'm going to drop these off at Jorge's house. She's been a real help at work and I just wanted to say thanks okay." he said a smile on his face as he grabbed the car keys and a bag. I just nodded and followed him out.

I sat in the car and crossed my arms sad. My dad looked at me and shook his head, but he said nothing. Then he broke the silence "Honey, your going to have to go with me even if you don't want to and that's that. I'm sorry, you shouldn't waste your energy trying to convince me to let you stay. You should take a nap or something, I know you haven't been sleeping well. Now I'm just going to drop these off at Jorge's and I don't want to hear that you don't want to go anymore. Got it?" my dad sighed as he pulled up next to the sidewalk. I sat in my seat upset, I didn't want to go to my aunts. It was frustrating, but I had no choice. I had to go. I nodded not even turning to look at him.

When I knew he wasn't looking anymore I turned to watch him as he slid out of the car with the box and letter in his hands, walking across the street and disappearing inside the house.

Suddenly I felt this urge at the pit of my stomach a panic rising up within me. I struggled to pull off my seat belt, but when it was off I jumped off the car and started sprinting. I didn't even know where I was heading or that I had left the car door open, I just knew I had to get away from something.

I ran around the corner a familiar house coming into view. I had never been there, but I had seen it somewhere. Just as I reached the driveway something slammed into my side Everything was moving so fast it was hard to see what was happening, but in just seconds it all came to focus. Then something in my brain clicked, it was the vision.

The man from my nightmare holding on to my wrist, while Edward held my other hand and the mans arm. "She's mine." the man snarled. Then, I felt the familiar energy penetrating from within this man.

"It's happening no, no, no." I thought my heart racing, I was pretty sure my arm was broken or sprained, but I was running off adrenaline. I couldn't feel anything, I wasn't even sure if this was really happening.

Just as Edwards expression began to change, I shut my eyes and I felt something pull away from me. It felt strange and painful. Everything around me had become silent all I could hear was the fast pace of my heart beat. The man broke the silence as he gave out an exasperated sigh and disappeared into the woods. The strange and painful feeling had stopped.

I felt like I had been slammed against a wall, all the air inside of me had been pushed out, I was completely drained. I stood there sort of dazed and confused trying to catch my breath. While Edward still held on to my arm as he looked back and forth from me to where the man stood just seconds ago, in disbelief.

"I should get back to my dad." I tried to say, but I could barely manage a few mumbled words. "My dad." I breathed trying to walk back, my knees giving out. "I think you should come inside. We'll tell your dad you're here." Edward said as he helped me inside and set me down on the couch. "I'm fine." I mumbled even though I knew I probably wasn't. I could feel my eyelids drooping, my left hand pulsing a little too painful.

Suddenly someone warm sat next to me, my vision becoming blurry as everything was fading out. I could hear a voice in the distance just as I became engulfed into darkness.

"Sleep…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you have it Chapter 7. :)<strong>

**I will try to update again on Thursday or Tuesday! This will be all for right now. Hope you all liked! ^^  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Imprinting

**I'm back with another chapter! ^^ I know its a little short, but it's something. If anyone has any questions from whats happened in the story, feel free to ask them. Well I will let you all read now. ****Hope you all like it.**

****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or anything but the characters I have created**.** This story is mostly made out of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Imprinting<strong>

Jacobs POV

(Christmas Party)

I guess you could say I was coming to terms with what Bella was now, but it hurt me to pretend everything was okay. When surely it wasn't I wanted to run away like I had done before, but something had been keeping me from doing that. Maybe it was that we were almost close to battle again and running now, I would bale out on my pack. I just couldn't have that happen.

Now here we were celebrating Christmas at Charlie's. If it was for me I would probably not be here, but I had promised Bella. I knew I would at least be here for a while, anyways. I stood next to Seth just looking around, watching Leah interact with the bloodsuckers. It was still strange to watch when just a few days ago she couldn't stand to be so close to them and now here she was hugging them or making small talk with them.

She was still the same Leah, in fact she had new things to get on my nerves with, but I could get her back just the same.

Just when I was planning to leave there was a new scent a blood sucker for sure and with it a rapid heartbeat. I was about to walk out to see what was happening, but someone pulled me back. "Look." Seth said nodding to where Bella and Edward just stood. I just caught a glimpse of Edward as the door shut behind him.

"If you go out Charlie might follow you. Just wait till he comes in." he said as he went back to the party. I didn't want to wait I wanted to get out of here. Everyone being happy was just making me feel like crap, even if they were just acting. I'm sure everyone had their minds on the Vulturi.

I'm sure everyone who had heightened senses could hear what was happening outside from the tension in the room, but Charlie didn't seem to notice the tension. If anything I was ready to take charge and I had something to distract me from all this cheer.

I grinded my teeth hearing the things voice "She's Mine.". I listened with such intensity I almost forgot where I was.

All of a sudden the bloodsucker was gone. "Hm, a girl." I thought as I heard her voice. I was confused what happened that the bloodsucker left all of a sudden. It didn't even sound like anything serious actually happened.

Then Edward came in and I saw her. Everything stood still for a moment she lighted my way and before I knew it I was sitting next to her, letting her lean on me. I felt almost breathless everything that had connected me to this life was cut off and now I was solely connected to her.

"Shh, sleep." I sighed as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was that for this chapter. Hopefully I update soon. ^^<strong>

**Hopefully you all liked it. Maybe later I will go into back through each chapter and try to fix up a little. :) till next time.**

**XX-OUT**


	9. Chapter 9 Bye Dad

**I come with a new chapter! ^^**

**Have fun reading it!  
><strong>

****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or anything but the characters I have created**.** This story is mostly made out of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Bye Dad<strong>

Finally I was sleeping peacefully no nightmares, no headache to wake me, I tried to pull my left hand over as I turned over in bed, but I couldn't so I pulled even harder. All at once it came too easily smacking me on the forehead.

"Ow" I groaned as I opened my eyes, my vision groggy and blurry. The first thing I managed to see was my bandaged hand. "Again…" I sighed, my voice coming out squeaky and croaky. "Finally your awake." my dad half smiled leaning against the door frame his arms crossed. It looked as if he had been there for a while now or longer.

"You're room? I thought I was…."

"Yeah, I brought you home after getting your hand looked at. It's sprained." he sighed shaking his head. "You couldn't stay in the car just for a little while could you. What were you thinking? That you could runaway just to get out of going to your aunts?" he said his voice upset and disappointed, it made me feel bad for arguing with him in the first place.

"Well if I would have stayed in the car, I don't think I would be here." I thought before answering.

"Dad, don't jump to conclusions, just like that…I was…ugh, can we do this later…I just woke up." I croaked my voice small and strained as I blinked a bit before really taking a look around my dad's room.

The living room couch was next to the window and in it laid a guy. I recognized him as one of the guys pulling Jacob away in one of my dreams before. I was confused was I seeing this, was this person really here or was I dreaming.

"I'm just disappointed Rae that's all and I do want an explanation." he sighed looking at the confused expression, on my face. "Oh and we got some visitors. They told me what happened, but I still want to hear what you have to say. Then you didn't want to let go of his hand. So they offered to help a bit. " he said sounding not so pleased, answering my unasked questions as he pointed next to the bed, my eyes following to where he was pointing.

Sitting next to me on a chair was Jacob asleep. It looked uncomfortable but it didn't seem to bother him.

"So that's why I struggled to pull my hand. Oh and that explains my dad standing at the door frame." I thought feeling really embarrassed. "Hmm. Why?" I sighed hiding myself underneath the blanket.

"I should go to my room." I thought as I slowly slid to the other end of the bed. "What do you think you're doing?" my dad sighed as I placed my foot on the floor.

"I'm…" I yelped as I slipped on the floor pulling the blanket off the bed and landing on my bottom. "…my room" I sighed putting my head down, my dad standing in front of me and everyone else in the room awake. "What is this?..." I thought my body felt heavy and sore, but it was easy to ignore.

"Ow" I breathed wincing as I sat there pulling up what I had slipped on, a sock. "Watch your step, honey. You want to break a bone this time?." my dad sighed a smile on his face as he helped me up. Both Jacob and the other guy were standing next to each other now.

"No, I'm going to my room." I sighed pulling away from my dad. "Thank you for helping." I half smiled looking at my dad and back at them. They shook their heads in response. "Don't mention it." Jacob said, his eyes full of questions. "Yeah, I'm Seth." the other one smiled cheerfully. "…and I'm Jacob."

"I made some breakfast if you guys want to eat before you leave." my dad said before I could say anything. I could tell he was stepping in as father and he wanted them out. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at my dad and I wish I didn't. Everyone turned to me puzzled as to why I had laughed and I took my leave. "I'm going to my room." I sighed leaving them behind, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Once in my room I changed into some comfortable clothes. Before I even made my way out of my room, a jolt of pain hit me.

First I could see an open field people on one side were dressed in black coats they moved together with such synchronization until they came to a halt in the clearing and on the other side I could barely see Bella, Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's. Edward stood in the middle of the two groups with along with a man with skin so pale it seemed to be translucent.

All at once that scene fades and another comes. As I'm starting to make out the scene I spot the giant wolves standing with the Cullen's and others I didn't recognize and on the other side stood the man from my nightmares with others. It looked like the same clearing in the forest from before, but something about it was different. As if a sign the clearest thing I could make out was the full moon.

At that moment everything faded and I was in my room again, I almost fell to my knees as the pain left. I stood there trying to calm my breathing when I heard a light tap at my door. "Huh, I mean yeah?" I breathed as I sat on my bad. "Everything, okay?" came Jacob's husky voice on the other side.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Um, wait could you come in? I want to ask you something." I sighed. I could hear him hesitate to open the door and when he did he looked back a little, then he walked in and closed the door behind.

"Yesterday did happen right?" I asked, I was confused by everything it didn't feel real and I needed proof.

He shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"The whole bad guy and I think it was Edward and this." I said pointing at my hurt hand; I could hear him laugh a bit when I said Edward. "Yeah, we still aren't sure what happened. They didn't really get a chance to tell us because your dad came. That bloodsucker probably won't be coming around for a while anyway." he said his arms crossed as he walked over a bit.

"I could barely remember what happened to, but I'm not too sure about that. You know about him not coming back for a while."

"Why?"

"He's going to come back again with others at a full moon and…something else… in a clearing. Edward stood in the middle with this man that had very pale skin…"

"How do you know that?" he asked, he looked mad, not at what I was saying, but that he was going to come back again another thing told me that it wasn't the first time he had heard about what was going on the clearing.

"It's how I knew about yesterday. Edward was going to turn to ash, at least I think and that bloodsucker can burn things…well I'm not sure about that yet….wait they're vampires? Hmmm that explains a lot." I sighed as I stood up. "Wait, what am I talking about Vampires in daylight? Well the myths could be wrong." I thought.

Jacob was about to say something when my dad knocked on the door. "Honey, you should come eat something."

"It's the father instincts. Why?" I whispered to myself a little annoyed that my dad had to ruin this. I thought maybe Jacob didn't hear, but I could see him a silent laugh escape his lips.

"I'm going, I'm going." I yelled as I saw the doorknob turning and went over to the door. At that moment I went out, my dad trying to peek in. "Let's go eat then." I said pulling him along that's when I noticed my heart beating fast in a weird sort of way. "Is this really happening? Me having conversations with my crush…never in a million years would I have thought this would be happening, especially to me." I thought feeling my cheeks burn a little as I took a quick glance back before we rounded the corner into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Seth had served himself a plate of my dad's pancakes and eggs.

"Wow this is really good Mr…"

"Call me Curtis and I'm glad you did." he smiled walking in as he pushed me down on a chair on the other side of the table. I could see he liked him a bit, but seeing him who wouldn't. He seemed like a good kid. My dad sat down beside me filling me a plate and then serving himself. I stared down at my plate surprised "Why did he fill it up so much? I'm not eating all of this." I thought.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked laughing.

"Too much food for right now." I sighed pushing the plate up a little, just as Jacob walked in. "Well you're not getting up till you finish your food." my dad said not even bothering to look up as he spoke. "Thank you Mr. Aylmer, for the food." Jacob said taking his seat next to Seth. I watched my dad carefully as Jacob talked. From the way my dad was eyeing him carefully, I was sure now he had something against him and there was a reason he was making me sit far away from them. It's because I'm his little girl. "Boys." I sighed laughing as I shook my head.

"What?" my dad asked everyone looking at me. I was pretty sure nobody heard but it still caught me off guard. "Nothing." I said clearing my throat as I grabbed my fork and occupied myself with my plate of food. "I thought you weren't that hungry." my dad smiled.

"I-I changed my mind. Now you eat too." I said a little nervous not even daring to look up. "Good you need to eat more. You're looking too thin. Maybe that's why you get scared at night and I hear you knocking at my door." my dad said crossing his arms triumphantly. "Dad!?" I said sternly as I glared at him. I could feel blood rush to my cheeks embarrassed. I knew he was doing it on purpose. "What's wrong? I'm just saying you need to eat to be healthy." he smiled acting dumb as my mouth fell open. "Like you still sleep with a night light." I sighed looking away; I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "Really that's all you have?" my dad sighed.

Suddenly both Seth and Jacob started laughing. "What's so funny?" I thought as I turned to them and glanced around the table and then to my dad, trying to see if I could spot anything that could possibly be funny. "You two seem to be really close. It's like if your brother and sister." Seth laughed a huge smile on his face. "Thank you. I never thought of myself as Rae's brother." my dad smiled as he thought of the possibility.

I just shook my head and got up to put my plate in the sink. "Dad, he only said we fight like brother and sister not that you look like my brother. Don't get ahead of yourself." I laughed as I turned around to face them. "I'm not getting ahead of myself and what are you doing you didn't finish your plate?"

"I'm full already. No more for me." I sighed as I started walking back to my seat tripping over my own two feet as I did. I shut my eyes ready for the impact of the floor, but nothing.

When I opened my eyes Jacob was holding me from falling, his warm touch on my arm. "Thank you." I breathed as I brushed myself off a little embarrassed. "It's nothing." he said as he hesitantly let go of me. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest so violently; I hoped he couldn't hear it or nobody for that matter.

"Be careful Rae, that's what I always tell you and here you go doing this." my dad sighed shaking his head standing between me and Jacob now. "Thank you for the food again." Seth smiled as he stood from his seat. "Y-yes thank you, Mr. Aylmer. I think we should get going."

"Yeah our parents will probably want us home." Seth grinned.

"No. I thank you guys for helping me out yesterday. You know you're always welcome here." my dad smiled looking at Seth as he spoke.

They walked over to the front door as I walked behind all of them. There were still so many questions running around in my head, but I knew I couldn't do it in front of my dad. "How can I, then?" I thought as I stood behind my dad. "Ah huh maybe I could call h-them later? Wait, I don't know their number? Well I'm still sure about one thing. I am not going with my dad to wherever he's going." I thought to myself as they said goodbye.

"So does that mean you're still leaving today?" I asked as he closed the door behind them. "What do you mean if I'm leaving, you're coming with me remember?" he sighed "You really think I'm going to leave you alone with what happened yesterday?"

"Well, I just thought maybe I could stay and you could keep an eye on me with one of your trusting buddies or something." I frowned hoping maybe he would say okay I accept or something, I just didn't want to go. "You know I can't do that. There isn't that many I could leave you with and actually trust them on reporting me the truth to Me." he sighed patting my head. "We will be leaving, hmm its 8:00 right now so at 10:00. Get your things ready you don't have that much time."

"No. I'm sorry dad, but I don't want to go." I sighed as I sat on the couch crossing my arms. I was ready to refuse on making my bags or anything he would throw at me. "Rae? You really don't want to go?" he asked as he turned me to look at him, a stern look on his face. I nodded I felt bad, for hurting my dad like this, but I wasn't going at a time like this. "Fine, you just have to promise me that you have to answer my calls, and we have to video chat. You have to do this when I ask you to and for the two weeks that I will be gone. You got it?" he sighed not even looking at me. "Yes. I will do it. I promise. Thank you dad, thank you so much." I smiled hugging him tightly. "Okay, okay enough of that let me go get my bags ready." he said a small smile playing on his lips. "You too dad, you have to call when you get there." I said staring up into his eyes before I let go of him. "I will. I will." he said and then he disappeared into his room to pack his bag.

"You better not make me regret leaving you here alone you got it?" he yelled from his room, I nodded forgetting he couldn't see me, "Don't just nod answer me with words."

"Oh, yes, I won't make you regret it." I said as I threw myself back on the couch and unknowingly I fell asleep. "Honey, I'm leaving you just remember our promise, okay." he smiled as he shook me awake. "Mhm…" I sighed squinting as I nodded, getting up to hug him.

Before he left I ran up to my room. If I was going to keep my promise, I was going to have to find my phone which I had lost since the first day of school. "I never really used it at all so maybe it's still in my backpack." I thought as I went in my room, but to my surprise it was already on my bed. "Maybe it was my dad." I thought as I picked it up clicking a button so the screen would turn on. The first thing that came on were my contacts a new name already there. "Nope not my dad…" I laughed to myself, a smile playing on my lips as I Jacob's name popped out on my contact list now he was one of my 2. I ran to the front door to catch my dad.

"I got it.!" I breathed as I waved the phone to him. "I can see." he smiled. "Okay, I'll see you in two weeks okay." he said patting me on the head before he walked out the door. "You take care." I said just as the door was about to close. I thought he didn't hear but he opened the door. "I will and you too. Okay, I'm leaving now, take care." he smiled closing the door now. I laughed as I went over to the window watching him jump into his car and pull away.

Then I turned around and leaned against the wall.

"Bye dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you have it. Hope you all enjoyed reading it! ^^<strong>

**See you till the next chapter!  
><strong>

**XX-OUT  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Jacob

**I come with a new chapter! ^^**

**Well I shall let you all read, now enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or anything but the characters I have created**.** This story is mostly made out of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Jacob<strong>

The following day I dragged myself out of bed and plopped myself in front of the TV. "Hmm, what can I do today?" I thought as I sat Indian style on the couch, staring at the blank television screen.

Suddenly I could hear something, but I couldn't quiet put my finger on it. Then there was a silent knock at the door. I didn't even check to see who it was and just opened the door trying to figure out what that noise was. As soon as I opened the door I remember "Huh!? The phone…" I gasped running over to my dad's room where I had left it. I didn't even realize I just left the door wide open, I just knew I had to keep my promise.

"Hello?" I sighed as I flipped my phone on. "I just wanted to tell you I'm at your aunts already. I got here at night, but I didn't want to wake you. I'll call again later okay and stay out of trouble. Keep your promise."

"Yes sir. Don't worry dad. You just take care. Bye." I smiled as I flipped my phone not watching where I was going. "Oof…" I gasped sliding on another one of my dad's socks.

"Do you normally open the door for people like that?" Jacob half smiled appearing at the door. I could feel my face flush, "Ah I forgot." I thought out loud wincing a bit as I sat on the floor just looking up at him. It just made him laugh more.

"Oops, sorry." I sighed a bit embarrassed as I tried to get up. "Oh, no it's okay." he said picking me off the floor and standing me up in one swift sweep. "T-thank y-you" I stuttered nervously as I walked back a little. I could feel a weird burning sensation pulling from my stomach that made me want to close the distance, but I held myself back. A smile played on his lips before he answered "Don't mention it. We can talk now."

I nodded "So where would we start then?" I asked motioning for him to follow me to the living room as we did we sat on the couch. "Let's go from where we left off." he said "Edward filled us in with his side of what happened, but what happened? Why at Charlie's?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know myself, I just knew I had to run. Then he, it was there and Edward, I don't really know what happened after that." I exclaimed his eyes on me the whole time. It was quite, while he gathered what I had just said, but something was bugging me and it hit me. "His voice…he was at Bella's graduation too."

"What? Who do you mean?" I could tell he already knew but he needed to make sure. "He was there. I don't think anyone else saw…"

"What?! Someone should have…and you were there? How do you know? Did he do anything?" he was saying trying to keep cool his hands in fists.

"He made sure he wasn't seen and just said enough to say he's not alone and that he knew about the others." I cut him off unconsciously placing my hands over his as I sat closer to him.

"Then he knows about the Cullen's, but still how could he have gotten away with doing that." he said relaxing, suddenly throwing his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. I could feel my cheeks flush, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. "I hope he can't feel my heart beat. Come on stop it Rae." I thought my eyes open wide in shock. I could feel his warm breath brush against the nape of my neck, I couldn't control my thoughts. I felt embarrassed to even be feeling the way I was.

"Okay, I'll let the others know. Right now though, it's time for you to meet the guys." He sighed, a smile curved on his lips. "Mhmm, I'll just go change." I said making a dash to my room and changing into something comfortable and warm. Then I went back to the living room only to find he was already waiting for me at the door.

"Another thing before we leave, you know how you said yesterday about the clearing and that Edward was standing in the middle with a man, is that all you saw?" he asked a serious expression on his face. I shook my head as I spoke, "There were people there in black coats on one side and in another the Cullen's stood with others surrounding them, but that's all I can remember." I touched my forefinger to my chin with my good hand as I thought.

"So are they visions you see?" he asked, I nodded "I think they are. I just can't control them." I sighed as we stepped out of the house. "Okay now let's go." He smiled baring all his teeth at me; I almost melted right on the spot forcing myself to nod a small smile playing on my lips.

After locking the house, I turned around to find him on a motorcycle; he patted the space behind him for me to jump on. I was a little hesitant at first, but I got on unsteadily wrapping my arms tightly behind him. My face against his back I could feel his warmth seep into me. The feeling of riding with him was exhilarating. It almost seemed like he was riding over bumps on purpose so I would hold on tighter. Before I knew it we had arrived to a cottage in La push.

As we jumped out, off of the motorcycle a group of guys walked out and a girl. They all seemed sort of intimidating, except for the only person I knew from the group, Seth. Out of instinct I sort of hid behind Jacob. "Why did you bring her here? You don't think the things that want her will come here and threaten our lands?" a girl spat her eyes daring me to step closer.

"Leah, why don't you go back with EJ? I'm sure he misses you." Jacob said a sly smile playing on his lips. "Suck it Jacob and I am." She retorted as she walked away. Then the others came over to introduce themselves as if nothing ever happened, Jacob moving aside a little.

"Hi, I'm Paul and this is Rachel, Jacob's sister." Spoke the one nearest to the door, a girl standing beside him. As soon as they waved they walked back inside.

"Hey, I'm Embry." said the one that had chocolate brown eyes and short black hair as he shook my hand. Then the other one waved from where he stood, "I'm Quil, welcome to the pack." He smiled almost as big as Seth's, at the same time I could see Seth slightly kick him, a small grunt escaping Quil's throat.

All at once I could hear what sounded like whispering. I could barely make out the words "He hasn't told her?"

"What do you mean he hasn't told me?!" I thought out loud everyone suddenly turning to look at me. "Oh, sorry…I'm not listening." I sighed embarrassed. "Nice to meet you guys." I half smiled sort of bowing at the same time taking a few steps back, trying to change the subject.

All at once my foot got caught on a small root on the ground and I lost my balance almost falling back. Before I could actually fall Jacob caught me in his arms, holding me steady in my spot. I let out a puff of air, feeling my face flush red.

"Thank you." I sighed, not even daring to look up. "Don't mention it." Jacob smiled then Quil spoke, "It's okay…you could actually hear that?" Quil asked a bit dumbfounded. I tilted my head to the side a little confused as I looked at him. "Yeah, weren't you whispering it?"

He shook his head as did Seth and Embry, "No I mean yes or Jacob will tell you later. Okay we have to get going. See you later at the bonfire." He said a little bit rushed as he pulled Embry along with him. I stood there a bit confused as I watched them leave. Then Seth came up, "Nice to see you around here and like they said I'll see you later." He grinned pulling me into a hug before he left.

I stood beside Jacob dumbfounded by what just happened, everyone leaving in a rush and getting hugged. "He did that because he's very thankful for all the help you've given us." Jacob laughed answering my thoughts. "Oh, what about…"

"…and that other thing, I'll tell you later." He said a little hesitant as if he were hiding something. I nodded, "I wonder what it is?" I thought. "Okay now let's have some fun." He smiled taking my hand in his as he pulled me with him.

We walked for a while, him in front of me until we came to a beach; my jaw almost dropped open from the amazing view. "Wow, I've never seen anything like this or actually seen one of these in person." I gasped looking around at everything, making sure I didn't miss a thing.

The way the shore was covered in dark pebbles, the water trying to climb up higher only to recede back into its body of water.

"If I would have known that I would have brought you here first." He said a smile playing on his lips as he watched me. We both released our hands and I went over to the water bending down on top of some small rocks as I made it to the shore. I dipped my good hand into the small waves before it receded back to the mass of water.

As I buried my hand into the sand, I could feel something beneath it. I almost pulled my hand out, but I stopped myself, deciding to pull out what I had found. "Nope, just perfect." I smiled as I pulled my hand out. "Look what I found." I said as I looked back to find Jacob standing behind me now. I stood up from my spot holding up a sand dollar the size of my palm.

"Have you ever heard what they say about sand dollars?" I asked him as I looked up into his eyes; he shook his head, looking deeply into mine. "Grab happiness when you see it, before something washes it away. Because you could grab this, the whole the better or throw it back from where it came from." I breathed as my foot slipped on rock, Jacob catching my fall. I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage just as we stood there our bodies so close to each other as we stared down into each other's eyes.

"Then I think you should keep it." Jacob breathed as he leaned down; I could feel his warm breath caress my skin. At that moment our lips just centimeters away, someone in the distance shouted. All at once we quickly moved from our positions, breaking from the connection. I almost fell into the water, but I could feel Jacob's firm grip on my arm now.

Jacob had turned to the voice as I turned to the side biting my lip, my cheeks burning furiously. "The bonfire is starting." Came the voice again this time I could make out who's it was, Embry's. Jacob nodded then he turned to me.

"Come on, if you like this then I'm sure you'll like this." He smiled I nodded, before we left I was about to throw the sand dollar back into the water, but Jacobs hand wrapped around mine. "I meant it when I said you should keep it. Now come on." He said as he pulled me along. I smiled to myself holding on tightly to the sand dollar that was now mine.

As we got nearer I could hear singing, people chatting and see the flames of the fire licking the air. He was right it was nice especially in the cold that the night was bringing. I felt like a child seeing the world for the first time. I had seen fires before, but never in life had I seen something like this. A group of people sat around a warm giving fire.

They had barely finished singing as we came to sit. I looked around at all the new faces as they smiled and laughed in each other's company. It was a nice feeling to sit around the crowd. I stopped when my eyes fell on the man that sat beside me. He had night black hair and his skin was a lighter color from the nice russet color everyone else had. What caught my attention was his face, he reminded me of someone, yet I couldn't quiet put my finger on it.

"Do you like it?" Jacob asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder distracting me from my thoughts. I nodded, "Mhm, its nice." I smiled looking up into his warm chocolate eyes. Then we both turned forward to listen to the man that began to talk. Jacobs hand came down and slid into mine, a smile playing on his lips.

"Look into our great mass of people how it grows, let that be our strength growing together." The man cheered as the people burst out cheering the flames if possible growing bigger.

I looked down at our intertwined hands as I smiled to myself. Then I tilted my head up and watched the flames dance around. All at once my head started to hurt, the flames began forming into small figures all at once I saw the man's face clearly as he spoke, "The time is now. We leave at dusk and are there by the full moon. Prepare to fight, we are not many, but we my friends are strong." He yelled in a menacing tone that spoke for everyone. Beside him stood a grimy, hairy man, his face looked greasy and his eyes were unique. He had one icy blue one and the other was a soft caramel, just by looking at him I could smell the stench he carried with him and left behind.

All at once the scene dispersed into thin air and there was a different scene the same one from before. The coats stood at one end and the Cullen's with their people stood in the other. It almost seemed the same, but there was something different. Beside Edward and the too pale man Bella stood with a beautiful little boy Emmett at one side and a massive grey wolf on the other.

At that moment Alice landed swiftly beside Bella, following behind her was Jasper and two new faces. Before the scene ended Alice spoke in a confident tone "We bring proof." Then the images swirled around until I was staring into the flames once again. I coughed a bit as my breath hitched in my throat, shivering at the same time from what I had seen.

I cleared my throat noticing Jacob was looking at me now, a bit of concern on his face. I gave him a small smile to reassure him, but he wrapped his arm around me, sliding me a little closer to him, the warmth of his body seeping through. It made me feel safe and secure; nothing could get me from here. I smiled to myself as I sat there watching, listening to voices of the people around me.

Unknowingly I fell asleep; I stirred awake as Jacob lifted me into his arms. I smiled to myself as I stared up at him.

I let my eyes trace the lines of his jaw as they gently fell on his eyes. I stared into his soft chocolate eyes, I could see how content and relaxed he was and in a blink of an eye he was looking down at me. "Hey sleepy head." He sighed staring into my eyes. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I breathed a small smile on my lips.

"You want to stay here, instead of going home?" he asked a little hesitantly as he walked up to his motorcycle. I shook my head, "I would want to stay, but I can't." I thought as I answered, "I still have to talk to my dad. If he notices anything out of the ordinary he will point it out and ask multiple questions, maybe he'll even say he would come back on the next flight. Then there's that thing…that…"

"He didn't really like me. I could tell he kept giving me those eyes and then he told Seth he was welcome anytime and not me." He sighed while he placed me on his bike, I laughed. "I thought I was the only one that noticed. I think it's because you seem like a bad boy and Seth is sweet. He'll grow on you soon."

"So you're saying you like Seth more because I'm a bad boy?" he said raising a questionable eyebrow as he tilted his head at the same time hopping on the front seat of the motorcycle. "Well I'm into bad boys myself and you're bike just adds on to that." I smiled wrapping my arms around his waist as I realized what I had just said. "Oh, I-I mean…I like both of you." I added after a bit hesitantly. "Too late the words have been spoken." He smiled as he turned on the ignition.

At this point I could feel my cheeks burning as I buried my face on his back. "Okay, let's get you home." He laughed a little.

Time seemed to move by so much slower than before as we headed back. I would have wanted it to last longer besides I had to tell him what I had seen, but it was late and if I told him I would be thinking about it for the rest of the night. I wished he could stay home with me, but if I talked to my dad he would be able to sniff through the phone that Jake would be there.

As we reached my house he pulled up in the driveway and then he jumped off and helped me off. Our hand intertwined together as we walked to the front door.

"Thanks for today." I smiled staring down at our hands. "Almost like a date." I thought to myself. "You too, well I'll let you go now, but I'll see you again tomorrow. If anything don't hesitate to call, you have my number." He said as he tilted his head, winking. "Mhm, I will." I sighed smiling up at him.

As he turned around to leave it felt like he wanted to say more, but I could be wrong. "You sure you wanna stay here by yourself?" he asked again, his voice hopeful and a little bit anxious. "Yes, I'm sure." I half smiled, I hoped my voice didn't give away that I really did want to go with him. "Fine, but don't forget okay." He sighed as our hands separated.

"Goodnight." He yelled over his motorcycle engine. I nodded as I waved "Night." I yelled before he left. Then I walked inside and closed the door behind me. Leaning against the door as I took out the sand dollar, I thought about everything, but only one word ran across my mind.

"Jacob."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that is all for right now. Hope you liked this chapter. Now till next time ^^<strong>

**XX-OUT**


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

**Merry Christmas everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I bring good news! I updated today! Your present from me to you! Well I hope you all like it, I know it's short but I have more chapters to come. My next update will be on Friday! Yay, right? ^^  
><strong>

**Well I shall leave you guys so you can all read!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or anything but the characters I have created**.** This story is mostly made out of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Part 1<strong>

Jacob's POV

"Jacob you should go get some sleep. I'll take your watch." Seth half smiled as he watched me closely. I shook my head "No, it's okay. I got it. You can't stay out here alone anyways." I sighed, a yawn escaping my mouth. "Come on we can all see you're tired and besides you need to think of how you're going to tell her our secret. She needs to know soon. One of the guys is gonna join me in a bit." Seth sighed shaking his head. "Fine, if anything happens you call for help immediately." I sighed, turning away, he just laughed, nodding, "I will."

Tiredly I went back to my house I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Just as I was going in, I turned around to see Seth coming from around the corner. "Did something happen? What are you doing here already?" I asked running up to him, placing my hand on his shoulder, demanding an answer.

"What are you talking about?" Seth said confusion in his tone as he pushed my hand away. "I left you watching Rae's house." I yelled holding myself back. All at once I smelled it, all around Seth, the too sweet scent that stung my nostrils; it could only mean one thing. "Ahh." I yelled out of frustration good thing Paul heard all the commotion and came out. "Watch him. I think they messed with his head, trying to make a move on Rae again. Tell the others, I'm checking it out." I yelled as I ran to Rae's. "You shouldn't go alone." I heard Paul, but nothing was going to stop me. I couldn't let them get to her.

I made it to Rae's house in record time and I was right the scent was everywhere, "maybe I was too late, no you can't think of that."

The front doors hinge was broken off, with one push it swung open. I followed the scent to Rae's room, her door broken in half and as I walked in I noticed blood on the floor. "No!" I gritted my teeth a million thoughts running through my mind.

I tried to get her scent, but the stinging sweet scent overpowered everything. Quickly gathering my thoughts I ran back home trying to get more help as I started planning the death of these bloodsuckers only to have Paul there waiting outside.

"Dude, calm down, she's inside already, ALIVE." He said emphasizing the word alive as soon as he saw me. I couldn't believe him it was something I had to see for myself.

All at once my muscles relaxed as I walked in to spot her asleep on the couch. Not paying attention to my surroundings, I bent down and carefully without waking Rae; I took her into my arms and brought her to my room as I laid her on my bed. I lay down on the floor next to the bed as I watched her sleep. I was so exhausted I didn't even have to think twice about sleeping and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all liked it have fun today see you again on Friday!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11 Part 2

**Hello again! Good to see you all reading again ^^**

**I know the chapter before this one was probably confusing, but I just wanted to be mean and leave you all wondering what could have really happened. Well you get to find out in this chapter! ^^  
><strong>

**Hope you all like it! Enjoy your reading.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or anything but the characters I have created**.** This story is mostly made out of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Part 2<strong>

"No!" I woke up gasping for air a few seconds after I had gone to sleep. "Maybe I should tell my dad not to call at night so I can sleep earlier and not be scared because it's late." I thought, brushing my hand through my hair. "Ah Rae your just a big baby that's all." I groaned throwing myself back on the bed. "I should have just agreed to stay at Jacob's ah." I exasperated, I was frustrated. I knew I should have told Jacob about what I had seen at the bonfire yesterday, but I waited for today.

I regretted my decision; it was something important that shouldn't have to wait. I would have tried sleeping again but I knew I couldn't. The scenes from the vision prevented me from trying and it didn't help that the house kept creaking and making noises at night.

"Well at least the sun will come up in a while." I sighed staring at the curtains in my dad's room. I slid off of the bed and went over to the restroom flipping the light on, I stared at myself in the mirror. In my reflection I could see the fear in my eyes and the dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep lately.

I shook my head and washed my face brushing my thoughts away. "I'm telling Jacob today." I sighed nodding to myself as I walked out and headed to the kitchen. I filled myself a cup of water then I went to my room to change, afterwards I lay down on my bed thinking about what would happen today as I played with the glass of water.

Then as I sat up to place the cup on my desk it slipped out of my hands before I could place it on my desk. I tried to catch it but I missed it just barely as the glass shattered into a million pieces on the ground a piece piercing my palm, blood dripping down. Pain erupts through my head, a woman with a snarl on her face as she comes through the front door. Then I'm back in my room panic starts to surge through my veins.

My mind started racing through ideas, plans. Quickly I grabbed something to wrap on my hand. I almost dashed out through the kitchen door but thinking of the fastest way out, I jumped out of my bedroom window instead. Then I started running, the adrenaline making me faster.

I didn't know where I was running at first until I recognized my surroundings. Somehow I was making my way to La Push. I slowed down my pace when I heard a car coming up behind me. It passed me just a little and parked ahead just a couple of feet away.

As I neared the car a bit hesitant, my heart racing in my chest, I know I probably looked a mess, but it didn't matter, it was the least of my worry's, I saw the driver and I recognized the familiar face. He was at the bonfire with Jacob and the others. It was the one that seemed familiar and yet I didn't know why.

I was glad, calmed a bit that he stopped on the side of the road. "You going to Jacob's?" he asked as I came close, I just shook my head in response. "Then hop in, I'll drop you off on my way to Embry's. It would take forever on foot anyways." He said smiling as he reached over to open the door. I went in relief washing over me.

"You okay?" he asked as he glanced at me for a second. "Mhm." I nodded a little nervous. "Okay that's good. What happened to your hand?"

"I sprain…"

"…no I meant the other one."

"Oh I-I dropped a glass…um" My voice sounded so small and breathless and that's when it hit me he looked like the man at the twin falls. "Your from Twin Falls, right?" I sighed finally catching my breath.

"How did you know I was from there? Oh Jacob must have told you." he asked glancing at me for second with a bit of surprise and suspicion flashing before his face. "Mhm, he didn't, it's just there was a man I saw there last year and you have the same facial features as him."

"Oh that's impossible. I look nothing like my mom and he only person I do look like is my dad and he passed away a couple of years ago. Where did you see this man, anyways?" he asked as he drove, in his voice a small hint of sadness. "I had gone to the waterfalls with my dad and uncle and helped his daughter out." I sighed staring down at my hands. "Oh you were that girl, but even then my sister was with my mom. I'm sure my dad wasn't there. You see, my dad disappeared 10 years ago and when he was found he was already dead..." He said tilting his head as he thought.

"I'm sorry." I said my voice barely a whisper, I could see the pain the memory brought him, I could only imagine how he felt. He shrugged a small smile as he nodded slightly, "Does Jacob know your coming?" he asked trying to change the subject not wanting to talk about his dad for too long. I shook my head in response.

"Hm, I see. Maybe we should clean that up before we go to Jacobs and maybe you could get some sleep, get rid of those bags under your eyes." He sighed a little worried. "No, it's okay. Thank you though." I sighed shaking my head as I gave him a reassuring smile.

"He probably thinks I'm crazy." I thought closing my eyes for a quick moment as I took in a shaky breath. "and I wouldn't blame him."

"Oh and by the way I'm Tate, and here is you're stop." He half smiled as he pulled up at Jacob's house. "Thank you." I said sliding out. "What's your name?" he asked before he left, I almost didn't hear him, other things running through my head. "Um, Rae." I said as I closed the door. "See you around then Rae." He smiled as he turned around and continued driving.

As soon as he disappeared from my view, off I ran up to the front door knocking as I walked in. I walked in anxious to know if he was here. I hoped he wouldn't have gone to look for me at this time, he had to be safe. "He didn't go looking for you, Rae." I thought trying to keep myself calm.

"Rae, what are you doing here?" I was greeted by a man who I assumed was Jacob's dad. Paul and Rachel glanced towards me from where they sat on the sofa. "Is Jacob here?" I asked as tears threatened to come out, blurring my vision. "He's not here. Take a seat, are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine. I just…" I paused, someone's hands pushing me down on a chair. "Take a seat. I'm sure Jacob will come in a bit. For right now just sit down and relax." Rachel smiled as she left to the kitchen.

"You look tired. We have the guest room if you want to go take a nap." Jacob's dad said I shook my head in response. I didn't feel tired I was anxious and nervous.

All of a sudden Rachel came back from the kitchen carrying two cups. She walked over placing a cup of hot tea in front of me. "Drink this it should help you relax." She half smiled and then she went back with Paul.

I hesitated a bit before I took a sip from it, I didn't notice how parched my throat was from the running. At that moment everything felt like it was spinning, my vision was getting cloudy, my head felt heavy. "I'll go tell the others she's fine and from what I can smell that thing didn't get close to her and with what you gave her, she should be able to relax maybe sleep now." I could hear mumbling in the back of my head as I lazily laid my head on the table, darkness enveloping me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my readers! Well I hope you all liked it, sorry for holding off this chapter until now. I'll try to be a nicer writer!<br>**

**Well that was it for now till next time my loyal readers!  
><strong>

**XX-OUT  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12 His Secret is Out

**Sorry my loyal readers for taking so long to update and Happy New Year. I know it passed, but a greeting from me to all of you. ^^**

**I hope you like the chapter. :) Well I shall let you all go straight to reading. ENJOY! :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or anything but the characters I have created. This story is mostly made out of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: His Secret is Out<strong>

I woke up gasping for air, my heart racing against my chest. I looked around frantically, my surroundings unfamiliar. I just tried to grasp on to anything that seemed familiar. Then I saw him there lying on the floor. Tears streaming down my face, I crawled out of the bed and went over to him. As soon as he felt me his eyes opened. "What's wrong is everything okay?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No, Jacob. You went didn't you? I was scared…I-I thought something happened. I-I c-came here, but you weren't here and I…" I sobbed into his chest as my fists weakly punched his chest.

"Shh it's okay. You practically did the same to me. I'm sorry, but you shouldn't worry. I'm not like other humans." He sighed placing his chin on the top of my head as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought you would get hurt." I breathed as I tilted my head up, to look at him. "No, those bloodsuckers would have never gotten to me. I thought they had gotten to you. I thought I was late." He sighed his body shivering a bit from the thought. I shook my head, "Mhm, she never even saw me."

"Then what was the blood from?" he asked a confused look on his face. "I dropped my cup and got cut." I sighed as I showed him my now bandaged palm. "Maybe the others bandaged it while I slept." I thought to myself.

He chuckled at that, tilting his head up. "Your dad is right, you are a klutz." He smiled looking down at me. Our faces just inches away, I could feel my heart beating against my ribcage our eyes locked onto each other. My breath catching in my throat, all at once our lips locked. It seemed like eternity a burning sensation exploding throughout my body. I could feel something pull away from me stretch far around us.

The feeling so intense and exhilarating I almost didn't want to pull away, but I did. "I'm sorry." I breathed, breathless, looking away as I brought my hand up to my lips, my cheeks burning furiously.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." He smiled as he moved my face to look at him. "I wanted it to." He breathed. Then his smile wavered a bit and it turned into a frown.

"There's something I should tell you. It's just if I do tell you, it's for your ears only. It's something not everyone should know. Promise?" he sighed as he looked into my eyes, searching for something. I nodded "Promise." I smiled. My smile disappearing as he stood up, from his position next to me on the floor. Then he picked me up and placed me back on the bed. I would have wanted for him to stay next to me, to keep his warmth next to mine, but he placed a distance between us before he continued.

"Have you ever heard howling at night?" he asked, looking intently into my eyes. I shook my head "Yeah, it's from the wolves in the forest." He smiled at my response.

"If you think closely, you'll see we don't have any wolves here or not around this season." he continued. "Oh, then are you telling me you guys make those noises. You're not giving me much to go from." I sighed scratching my head as I thought.

He laughed, all at once getting serious again. "What I'm trying to say is we're werewolves…" he said staring at me, silence filling the room. "Hmm so that wasn't a dream then. Oh and then the grey one I saw…" I sighed, tilting my head as I thought standing up. All at once he started laughing as he came over and stood next to me, a questioning look on his face. "Well I had these visions a long while back, where these big dogs were fighting against these crazy blood things. Some of them were helping the big dogs though."

"I see, so you had been seeing us from back then. You're not freaked out or anything?" he said staring into my eyes for any sign. I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Maybe I wouldn't be if you were one of those other ones." I smiled warmly, looking back into his deep chocolate eyes. A big smile formed on his lips then he leaned in and our lips connected once again, a smile playing on my lips.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he pulled away a little our foreheads touching. "Nothing, I just never imagined I would be here like this with you." I smiled feeling his breath touch my skin. I loved the sweet husky scent; I wish it would never go away.

"…but there's something I wanted to tell you to…um. Yesterday at the bonfire I saw it again he said they would leave at dusk and be here by full moon. Then I saw Edward and the too pale man again, except this time there was a little boy and Bella was there, with Emmett and a big grey wolf, Alice was just arriving." I sighed as I stared up at him pulling away a little.

"Well now that you know our secret we can let you in on another secret." He paused pulling me away a little as he looked into my eyes, "The boy you see is Bella and Edward's baby and the bloodsuckers in the coats are the Vulturi. They think Bella and Edward's child is a monster and they are coming to see it. What I hear is, that's their excuse to fight the Cullen's. Nobody knows how it will turn out, but hearing about what you see. We'll know." He smiled as he lifted me up into the air.

"Come on, we should go tell the others." He said as he placed me back on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for now. I will try to update soon too. ^^ Another thing too I think this story will be ending soon are you all excited for the ending, I know am. You're all probably wondering why, right? Well, it's simple because I don't exactly know what's going to happen in this story until I start writing. It's a weird process of mine. OOookay then have a good day, good night, till next time. See ya. :)<strong>

**XX-OUT**


	14. Chapter 13 The Cullen's

**I am sorry for the long wait my readers :( **

**I hope you are all still reading :) Well I will not keep you guys from reading, but I will say these last chapters will come to you guys pretty fast and I hope they ****are all long enough to make up for the very long wait. Hope you all enjoy and see you again next update! :) (witch will be really really soon)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or anything but the characters I have created. This story is mostly made out of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Cullen's<strong>

As we walked out everyone was gathered around outside under the moonlight. They were all immersed into their conversation, a serious expression on every one of their faces. "What's going on?" Jacob asked as he saw the crowd, I could only spot a few familiar faces.

"Some of us are heading to the Cullen's we have to get familiar with our allies scents." Spoke a man with a commanding voice. Jacob nodded, "We're going there to." He said as we neared the group our hands laced together.

I turned to the side instantly noticing Seth standing beside me, a confused expression on his face as he stood beside Embry and Quil who held his shoulders. I gave him a small smile as he turned to me. He looked at me as if he were meeting me for the first time. I tilted my head to the side as I frowned. "He forgot about me already." I thought to myself.

All at once a smile grew on his face as he extended his hand towards me, "Hello you must be new around here, I'm Seth." He grinned, his hand waiting for mine. I hesitated before I put my hand in his, "I'm…Rae." I said confused not sure if he was playing around as I slowly placed my hand in his. All at once as our hands touched, immediately, we both pulled away wincing.

"Ow." I yelped as I pulled my hand away from Jacobs to hold my stinging hand. Alarmed everyone turned to both of us. "What happened, are you okay?" Jacob asked taking my hand in his, the warmth from his touch all at once making the sting go away.

"Are both of you okay?" spoke the man with a commanding voice again. I nodded, "I am now." I sighed as I turned to look at Seth, who seemed to be confused as to why Embry and Quil were holding his shoulders. "Why are you guys holding me? I'm not going to do anything. Shouldn't we be at the Cullen's?" He sighed pushing himself away from their grasp as he rubbed his head.

"You remember you're a werewolf now?" Embry asked scratching his head. "What do you mean if I remember?" Seth asked confused. "Is that why he was acting strange when he came back from his watch?" Jacob asked.

"He had forgotten everything up to the point where he was still normal ole Seth." Quil sighed, everyone glad to have Seth back. "What had happened then?" I asked looking from Seth to the others. "Sam has this theory that maybe there's a bloodsucker that has the ability to erase someone's memories. Part of the reason why we're going to the Cullen's, but it seems he's all good now." Embry said a smile across his face.

"So what happened right now?" Jacob asked staring at both me and Seth. "He shocked me, but it felt weird." I sighed getting closer to Jacob, not wanting to feel it again as everyone watched both me and Seth with curious eyes.

"Okay, I think we've heard enough we should start going now, Sam." Paul said stepping forward. The man that was speaking before nodded in agreement. "Alright we leave now and we explain more once we get there. The ones that are going come and the ones that will stay prepare and guard our people." He said his voice powerful and leading.

Jacob nodded Embry, Seth, and Quil turned to look at Jacob. "For right now we follow Sam, we should go see what we can help Leah with." He said, all of them nodded and ran off as Jacob turned to look at me, his hand letting go of mine, something running through his thoughts.

"You want to experience something…hmm, different?" he asked staring deeply into my eyes, an anxious look inside. I didn't even have to think about it nodding in response, the way he was acting was making me sort of nervous. A smile seemed to immediately curve on his lips.

All at once he ran forward disappearing into the woods. "Hmm what's he doing?" I thought as I stood there staring between the bushes. Then in a matter of seconds came out a huge wolf, something strapped to one of its back legs.

I backed up a little surprised, I never thought I would see one of these in person even if Jacob said he was one. The big wolf tilted its head as his mouth fell open almost as if he were smiling his tongue lopping to the side. I walked over a bit cautiously not knowing what to expect, but as I placed my hand on his fur, I could feel it, almost hear the words in my mind. "It's me Rae."

A smile crept onto my lips as I stared into his eyes, "Jacob?" I laughed. He pushed his snout to my palm in response. "Yeah it's me, now hop on let's get going." The words coming into my mind again, I tilted my head to the side as he knelt down.

"So we can communicate, like this?" I said a bit puzzled as I hesitantly got on his back. I heard a small whine, "What do you mean?"

"You're telepathic aren't you? Why I could hear your thoughts in my mind." I sighed as he stood up, me on his back as he shook his head slightly. "No, I mean yes, but with the pack. Oh you're full of surprises."

"Me, full of surprises what about you?" I snorted as I leaned forward closer to one of his ears, his fur soft and comfortable. It was such an amazing feeling, I could feel his muscles flexing under each step he took his warmth surrounding me. "This is my only surprise, but you, you have visions, you were able to take that mind block Seth had and now you can read my mind as a werewolf. What else can you do?" I could hear the smile in his thoughts.

I sighed a warm smile playing on my lips, "Not even I know and it's strange really about Seth, all I did was reach out to shake his hand and I felt this rush of electricity as soon as my fingertips brushed against his skin. It still hurts, but it's nothing compared to the headaches I get with my visions. Thank you Jacob." I sighed with a content smile as I lay my head on his, tugging on his fur all at the same time.

"So that's what happened…" all at once different voices came in interrupting Jacob, "Jake, I don't know what's taking you guys so long, but I think you should hurry."

"Yeah get here pronto."

"The other's communicate to you like that too?" I sighed, "Yeah have no choice, and I can't block them out from anything, that's what I meant we have a telepathic connection with the pack in wolf form. As humans we don't." he explained, then I could hear him take a deep breath, "Okay, I'm going to pick up on the speed, you just hold on tight." he said, I nodded understanding feeling his muscles tense a bit, our surroundings blurring around us. I closed my eyes feeling the rush of air pass by, a small smile on my lips.

I was glad I finally had someone to talk to about everything instead of keeping it bottled up, but maybe there was a way to block everyone out. Keep Jacob's thoughts to himself and nobody else's at least for some of his thoughts.

"Brace yourself." Jacob said before coming to a halt, distracting me from my thoughts. I nodded slightly tightening my grip on his fur.

All at once Jacob pushed himself off the floor, his paws sliding against the gravel as he slid to a stop. As I opened my eyes the Cullen's house was before us, a few stood crowding the front entrance. Jacob bent down to let me off, carefully I stepped down and I stood there as Jacob disappeared into the woods behind me.

When he stepped out he had on cut off style shorts, baring his chest. I turned away from him, feeling myself blush. "You okay?" he asked as he reached me taking my hand in his. "Mhm." I nodded a small laugh escaping my lips. "What's so funny then?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Nothing, really it's nothing." I sighed, a smile on my lips. It was the way I felt, the unfamiliar warm feeling and I couldn't help, but laugh. Maybe it was that I was still tired, but I didn't, I wouldn't be able to sleep with the day nearing. As I was sure the others wouldn't be able to either with what was coming their way.

He nodded excepting my answer and then he moved on, carefully pulling me with him as he walked over to the crowd. As we got closer I could see that it was the others, Jacob's friends. They were standing a few feet away from the entrance their backs to us. In front of them stood these stunning looking people it was as if they were out of this world. In a way they would fit in with the Cullen's.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked Quil who stood behind at the end. "It's their preparations, they wanted us to get their scent and Edward wanted to have a word with you." he said looking a bit uncomfortable, Jacob shook his head then he turned to me. "You stay here." He said deeply staring into my eyes, I nodded, "Mhm." Then his hand left mine and he disappeared through the pack.

Quil had turned back to the others to listen. I crossed my arms, feeling a bit uneasy, sort of out of place, awkward, but I pushed that to the back of my head as I watched with listening ears. I could feel my head slightly pulsing as I stood there. I could hear everyone short murmurs until they were silenced, then Edward's voice entered my ears followed by Jacob's.

"The others aren't back yet and Leah, she said she's going to stand in the front with us." Edward sighed the frustration in his voice. "By others you mean Alice and Jasper? Leave it to her I'm not going to command her not to. I'd do the same thing…"

I was ignoring the slight headache hoping it was nothing, but all at once the pain exploded, multiplying from before. Shocked from the pain I took a step back, my surroundings blurring all the sound around me silencing to nothing.

"You're seeing aren't you?" came HIS voice as the image formed before me. The girl in front of him shook her head nervously. "N-n-no master, my power is limited. All I see is a few hours of someone's future and only when I touch them." She answered her arms shaking as she kneeled before him pleading. "But you've been spying on us that's where you're immortality ends." He sneered as he turned away from her, before she could run for it; her screams echoed as her body turned to ash.

Then the scene faded away as a new one came into play. I was in the same clearing from before, the wolves standing with the Cullen's, the stench reeking from the man with colored eyes. For some reason they all stood still in place as if frozen, but for some reason I could feel his eyes bore onto me almost as if he were burning a whole right through me. I glanced back trying to see what it was he was looking at, but as I turned back. A crooked smile grew on his lips.

All at once he jumped, now standing before me, his hands crossed in front of his chest. I froze shocked in fear by what was happening. Every detail of him even worst up close, his smell burned as it entered my nose. Automatically I winced crinkling my nose, I wanted to make the smell go away, to cover my nose from it, but I was afraid that if I moved something would happen.

He laughed baring his dirty canines as he spoke, "I see you." he said as he dropped his hands from his chest. "I just wanted to see why they wanted you so bad and now I see it. You smell quite appetizing, makes my mouth water and believe me that hasn't happened in years." He smirked one of his hands tracing the outline of my face, his hand never once touching my skin.

"Did you know you and the others aren't the only ones with abilities? I have one too. I bring my prey to me. Hmm, I'll see you soon, Rae. Fear me…" He smirked as he disappeared.

Then the scene went into play, I was afraid to look at where he stood or to even try to understand what he meant about the abilities, the strange thing was his scent was gone. Just as HIS side was about to attack the scene changed once again.

"We'll see you soon our dear friends Cullen's. I hope this visit hasn't harmed our friendship. We have some things to take care of with Nahuel's father now. We shall be going." The too pale man said as his people left.

As soon as they were out of sight the Cullen's cheered and the people standing with them cheered along.

All at once everything began to spin around me as my vision began to clear, I found myself sitting on the ground, Jacob holding my shoulders as his lips moved forming inaudible words. The sound slowly entering my ears, "Rae, are you okay?" he said, panic in his tone.

I shook my head, tears blurring my vision; I buried my face into his chest as I let myself cry silently unable to utter a word. The fear still ran through my veins and I hated myself, it made me feel weak and puny.

I couldn't get the words to form as darkness slowly consumed me, in a comforting warmth.

A few seconds later I was greeted by darkness the sound of drums beating, growing from a soft hum to a loud thud in the distance. Very carefully I pulled my eyes open. All at once a bright light blinded my vision, disorienting. I lifted my hand up to shield my eyes from the sudden bright light and as I did a hand firmly grabbed mine.

"Did you not get what I tried to tell you? I gave you a warning with my words, now you're risking it even more. I fear if you keep doing what you are doing now nothing good will come out of it." Came a familiar male's voice, immediately I turned to it. What I saw was the man from the falls; he pursed his lips together upset.

I shook my head a bit surprised, my mind still processing what I was seeing. Before I could answer he put his hand up releasing my hand.

"How can you do it to that boy and yet not know how to control it. Practice lost bear and ask questions, do not fear the curious owl. The cold ones have their abilities as well. The one they call Edward reads minds, but yours is one he cannot as well as the boy you are close to. Trust as you have with the boy, be careful who you do trust." The man said sternly as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked my voice sounded small and weak. "I want to help because you helped me back when I was alive. I do not think you remember, but you will. You were so small and fear was not in you. Now I want to repay you as you need it. A great danger comes your way, I am sure you know, but only your choices will end it. Let your power grow strong control it lost bear." He said, his voice serious and firm. All at once everything disappearing, fading away.

My eyes fluttered open just as Jacob was about to place me on the bed. Fresh tears stung my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his warmth not wanting to be separated from him and in doing so I surprising him. "Rae, you're awake? What's wrong everything okay?" he asked the worry apparent in his tone.

Ignoring his questions I tilted my head up, my eyes looking into his, "Edward, can he read minds and if he can, can he read yours?" I asked, I could see confusion flash before his eyes. "How did you know?" he asked.

I shook my head in a way telling him that wasn't important and somehow he got it, "Well, he can read my mind."

"But can he read it right now?" I asked, separating myself from him, but before he could answer someone else did, "To think of it I haven't been able to since you guys got here. When before I could, what's going on?" Edward asked; his arms crossed in front of his chest, both him and Jacob, watching me carefully.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked confused as he looked from Edward to me. "I think I'm doing it, I just don't know how." I sighed, my voice a little shaky and hesitant. "I don't know how it's even possible? Or what it is I'm even doing. I j-just…don't want to see anything anymore…" I breathed the tears I was fighting back slipping out as I buried my face in my hands.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "You don't smell it? I thought it was just me from the start, but it's real. I'm even surprised the smell lingered with me for so long." I sighed, trying to calm myself.

"I thought it was the pack, no offense Jacob, but I should have known better. The smell is much stronger, but how is that possible if you've been here the entire time." Edward said suddenly serious. "What are you guys talking about?" Jacob sighed, the confusion and anger in his voice.

"It's this man…I don't even think he is a man by the looks of it. It's just this last vision he approached me, I-I didn't think anyone could, but he did. He said we weren't the only ones with abilities. I didn't understand what he meant by that, but I do now." I sighed as I put my hands down and glanced up at them.

"There's more to these new vampires than we expected." Edward said; you could see the frustration in his face. They already had to deal with their battle and now here I was bringing more danger to them.

Jacob, looked like he could tear someone up in half, his arms trembling furiously, but somehow he managed to calm himself. "Did he do anything to you?" Edward asked, as he eyed me.

I shook my head slightly, "No, he didn't even touch me."

"…that's good, don't let him, I'll explain later. I have to go tell the others." Edward said as he left.

Jacob turned to me, "Maybe you should rest you look like you need it, I'll stay." He half smiled, taking a seat beside me on the bed. I shook my head, "I wouldn't be able to and I could tell you really want me too." I sighed pressing my lips into a thin line as I glanced up into his eyes, the answer in his eyes.

"Would you let me practice something?" I said all at once as changed my sitting position to face him, acting on impulse. He tilted his head confused, but nodded hesitantly, "What are you going to do?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing dirty if that's what you're asking." I said immediately as I shook my head. I could tell he wanted to lighten up the mood and he had his way of doing it. "Here give me your hands…" I sighed as I folded my legs to sit Indian style.

Jacob nodded a small laugh escaping his lips as he placed his hands in mine. I wrapped my hands around what I could of his.

"Later promise me you'll clear up everything. I'm still confused by the whole conversation a while ago." He sighed, looking into my eyes.

I nodded, "…Agreed." I breathed, trying to block everything out, wanting to feel something. "What are you doing?" Jacob asked all of a sudden breaking my concentration. "sh! I'll let you know right now." I sighed, as I shook my head.

I closed my eyes and concentrated harder, clearing my mind. Trying to feel something, I wasn't even sure what I was supposed to feel, but somehow that helped. In the darkness of my mind I began to see the light of an outline appear and as it disappeared I could feel the familiar, yet weird burning sensation. I felt it at my fingertips as it became more prominent to my senses, I could feel how it stretched around us.

Small sweat drops forming on my skin as I tried to feel its elasticity, its strength.

It felt safe yet I could sense its weakness quickly, its small openings. I wanted to make it stronger, but I couldn't. Then I felt the warmth penetrating from Jacob's body, the way just that thought alone would make me feel. Somehow that was all I needed for me to seal its opening, to make it complete.

"Whoa!" Jacob uttered and I knew he had felt it, it was strange. Like an explosion from within deep inside the pit of my stomach, sending a tingling sensation throughout my body.

I could feel the exhaustion tugging at my fingertips, the small perspiration forming on my forehead and as my eyes snapped open Jacob pulled me into a warm hug. "I think I got it." I breathed exhausted and out of breath. It felt nice to be wrapped in Jacob's embrace, a tired smile tugging on my lips.

"What did you do?" Jacob asked, curious to know what that was just now, his warm breath brushing against my skin, making my skin tingle. "It's a shield of some sort, I think. All this time I didn't know I had you in it or that I had it." I sighed, my head on his chest, while his chin rested on top of mine.

Strangely I felt a little lighter from before as if what had been clouding my mind before had been cleared and a new window had been opened, I could see much clearer, my senses much stronger, something I would certainly have to get used to.

Even though I was exhausted, I just couldn't bring myself to sleep, with the tension and everyone's thoughts in the battle to come.

"Your special, Rae." He smiled burying his face in the crook of my neck. "Jacob could we go down with the others, from the things I've been seeing. There are a few things they should know, including you and the guys." I sighed, pulling away from him, looking into his eyes.

He nodded, pushing me to him as he gave a kiss to the top of my head. He stood up, his hand extended out towards me waiting for my hand to go in his. I looked up at him a playful smile on my lips as I scrunched up my nose and stuck my tongue out at him, shaking my head. "Mhm, I'll get up on my own." I said, getting off on the opposite end of the bed.

"This is a new side to you. Playful, I didn't know you had it in you." Jacob teased as he went over to my side. "No I've always had it. It's just all this," I said making big gestures with my hands, "…sort of had me closed in. I feel different now though." I smiled as I took his hand in mine, staring at both our hands before I tilted my head up at his.

"Wait before we go, let me ask you something." I sighed, he nodded before I continued. "Alice and Jasper do they have powers to? Do all the Cullen's have powers?" I asked, staring into his eyes. He shook his head, "No actually only Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Bella have powers, I don't think any of the others have any." He answered, laughing slightly as he looked at my face, knowing exactly what I was going to ask next.

"You know Edward's power. Alice has visions of the choices you make and Jasper controls your emotions and Bella has an immunity shield. I'm sure some of the visitors they have here have powers too, but I'm not really sure what they can do." He said taking a free stand of hair that was covering my face, tucking it behind my ear. "Oh." I sighed putting a finger to my lips as I tried to make something out of the information I had just learned.

"Why'd you want to know?" Jacob asked. "I wanted to know what they could do because of what the others could do. For example, the man that could see me in my visions, he said he makes his prey come to him. Then there's the one that burns. I'm not sure how many are coming, but they'll come here the day after the Vulturi come." I said, I could see the emotions pass before his eyes as he took me in his arms. "I'm not going to let them do anything, Rae." He said, his voice serious.

I nodded, "I know. Come on let's go." I said drawing in a deep breath as I tugged on his arm to go. He stepped in front of me his hand wrapped around mine, our fingers laced together as we made our way downstairs.

As soon as we stepped out into the living room my surroundings were familiar, I remembered being here last time only it was a little bit more fancied up for the party, it was just normal now. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as we walked out, it made me feel a little uneasy, I was glad I wasn't here alone that I had Jacob with me. I almost forgot where we were going until I heard Jacob call out for Edward once we were outside, standing in the grass walking some into the forest.

Edward stood before us, his face as unreadable as ever. He nodded for us to go on. "Um…could they hear from here?" I asked, a little hesitant as I pointed to the house, I just didn't want anyone to listen.

Edward shook his head, "No, they shouldn't be able to hear from here."

I nodded, not sure what I should start with. "…with the ones coming, you shouldn't let them know about me, maybe I can…" I said as I thought about something. "Why am I telling him this when I can try to shield it?" I thought as I shook my head. "Do you know how it will go?" Edward asked out of curiosity. I nodded, "Yeah, there will be no fight, but I think it will be better not to tell the others that and Alice and Jasper come back with the proof you want. To what I was saying earlier…um if you could tie your memories of me with the one that burns. I'm sure it will scare him away." I said, pressing my lips into a thin line.

The entire time Jacob stood at my side, his hand holding mine.

"And you're certain this will happen?" Edward asked, not sure if he should believe that this would end so easily. "I dreamt you turning into ashes for a couple weeks and somehow I stopped it from happening." I sighed to answer his question.

Edward nodded taking it for his answer. "Thank you." He said and for once you could see the relief on his emotionless face. "You're welcome and I think that's it." I said, racking my brain for anything I could have left out, but no the rest of what I had to say could wait for later after this was over. "You could stay in the house when we all leave." Edward said before he left, taking his leave, I waited until I saw him enter the house to turn to Jacob. "Now you, you should know that the other they won't come until the day after this fight. I'm sure that the ones helping the Cullens now will not want to stay for this fight. Jacob…there will be a fight, I just know it, I haven't seen it, but how it always starts." I frowned as I held his hand in both of mine.

"I'm not going to leave you alone Rae. I can't, even if you're not in danger." He sighed pushing me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm not doing that to you Jacob, I can't keep you from going with your family. They need you right now. It's just me, I can't go, and I know if I go it won't go how we all want it too." I sighed, I did want him to stay with me, but I couldn't do that to him.

"No I want to stay with you Rae, you said it yourself, everything is going to be fine in their part." He said, sternly. I nodded, "Okay, you still have till the morning to leave with them, if you change your mind." I sighed, pressing my lips into a thin line as I pressed my face into his chest. "Rae, I'm not going to change my mind. They'll understand if I stay with you." He said resting his chin on top of my head, wrapping me in his warmth.

"Come on, you need some rest. Those dark circles under your eyes will only go away if you do." He frowned, releasing me from his warm hug to lift me into his arms. "No, I can't go to sleep, even if I am tired, I can't. It's to hectic, I'm not scared, it's just the not knowing." I said, struggling in his arms, trying to fight to be back on the ground.

"Nope, you're not going down and why don't you try seeing for yourself. I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I'll stay by your side." He said shaking his head, I stopped fighting letting him carry me. "You'll stay here, if it works, if anything happens?" I asked looking up into his eyes. He nodded staring back into mine, tenderly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, then." I breathed, feeling a tad bit nervous. I had tried before, but failed. Maybe now that I had a better sense of this I could do it.

"I'll stay right here with you, nothing's going to happen." He reassured, his tone serious. "Okay, I'll try." I said, "but could you put me down first?" I sighed, raising my eyebrows. "Oh, yeah sorry." He laughed sheepishly.

Once on the ground I focused on one thought alone, the fight. It didn't take long for the scene to blur my vision. "Ha, so fixing the shield, really did fix everything." I thought as I looked around at the scene before me. Here we were in a clearing in the forest the moonlight shining down on us, enough light to see who had the bigger number.

Compared to our side they had just three more, than us, but Jacob and the pack outnumbered them.

They talked amongst themselves as they left us waiting. If I wanted to protect everyone during this time, I knew I would have to shield them, to protect them from the burner. A smirk grew on the dirty man from before, but I knew it was all in the vision. His smell nowhere near me.

I could hear rustling of leaves around us, a humming growing into loud murmurs hidden between the branches. Almost instantly my vision blurred bringing me back to Jacob. A tired smile spread to my lips. "Rae, what's wrong?" he asked a little worried. I shook my head slightly as I fell into his arm. "Nothing, I'm just tired. We have a bigger number than them, I think." I sighed, exhausted, I felt drained, but for once it felt good for a vision to be welcomed with no headache.

"It happens at night." I finished as Jacob lifted me into his arms once again. "Okay, now really Rae you should get some sleep." He urged, but still I shook my head, tiredly. Even though sleep scratched at the walls of my consciousness. I couldn't allow it, it wouldn't happen. I could close my eyes and still listen to my surroundings, with clear ears, sleep never once entering my consciousness.

"Please?" he sighed, tenderness care in his eyes. "Fine, do know though, I'm not going to sleep. I'll just have my eyes closed." I sighed giving in, too tired to argue for my will to stay awake. "Yeah, if it helps you sleep okay." He smiled, I could hear it in his voice that he didn't believe me.

"You'll see." I thought, I never was able to sleep when my nerves went haywire and a time like this they were off the walls, but I don't know maybe things had changed. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to find me as I felt Jacob walking me back into the Cullen's house. His muscles flexing with each step he took.

I stayed quiet in his arms, pretending sleep consumed me as he reached a room, placing me on a soft comforter, the bed very comfortable. I longed for sleep, but no, not even now would it take me away. I could feel Jacob pull away, his lips touching my forehead before he was out of reach.

"Are you sure you're not coming?" I could hear Bella's voice at the entrance. "I can't leave her. You should go on." Jacob sighed. Then the door closed, I opened my eyes to see Jacob looking outside, watching everyone leave to the clearing. "You could have gone, you know." I sighed. "Hm, I thought you were…"

"I told you I can't." I pouted as I puffed my cheeks. "So you understood my conversation with Bella, just now?" he asked a little confused. I looked at him weirdly as I nodded, still lying in bed. "You couldn't have though, she wasn't talking normal."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean she was talking too fast for a normal human to understand, ah that's what it is, you're not normal because your mine." He said laying down beside me in the bed. "Oh, no wonder then, that explains the weird accents." I said.

"Weird accents?" he said a quizzical look on his face. "I assumed the reason they sounded weird and so fast was because they were accents." I sighed. He laughed shaking his head as he pushed me closer to him. "It's not funny. Who was I to say they were talking too fast?" I pouted, burying my face into my pillow.

It only made him laugh even more. "It's okay it's understandable. Go to sleep now. I'll stay here don't worry, just sleep." He half smiled, his laugh gone a serious tone replacing it. I nodded slightly as I closed my eyes again waiting for sleep to find me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was it? Hopefully it did make up for the wait and thank you guys for still reading! I'll update soon so you guys don't have to wait forever! :)<strong>

**Everyone have a good night, good day, good afternoon! See you all later :)**

**XX - OUT **


	15. Chapter 14 The Final Battle

**I'm back again with more to read! :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy the reading! ^^**

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight or anything but the characters I have created. This story is mostly made out of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Final Battle<br>**

Everyone had left, the house was empty and dead with silence. The only noise I could hear was Jacob as he lifted his head every few seconds to see what he already knew, he couldn't see from here. "Go." I sighed, pressing my hands into his chest, my attempt to give him a little push. "No, I can't leave you." He said, but even then I could feel him looking out. "I'm not going to tell you again, I'll be fine." I said as I shook my head, looking up at him.

"But…"

"No Jacob." And with that he let out a soft sigh, pushing himself up. I watched as he walked away and just as he made it to the door he turned around to give me one last look. "Go and tell me how it goes." I sighed, a small smile on my lips as I gestured with my hand for him to leave.

He laughed slightly as he walked out. I waited until I heard the door at the end close to lay back down. I closed my eyes as thoughts I was trying to push back made their way up.

"Ugh, what's wrong with me?" I groaned as I sat up, shaking my head, trying to shake the thoughts away. I already knew what was wrong, I just didn't want to face the answer. I let the silence of the house drown into my ears, trying to force it into my never silencing thoughts.

After hours of sitting there not doing anything, I could hear the laughs and smiles on everyone's voices as they came home, slowly the nerves of what was too come etching even closer into the edge of my thoughts. It was the only thing I had in my mind and the only thing keeping me from enjoying their excitement. By this point my hands were trembling slightly as I fidgeted with them on my lap, I knew the fear was apparent in my eyes, in my smell.

The scene of what was too come was a blank to me, all I knew was what I had seen and that was it, no more. I tried to calm my nerves, but I couldn't and I hated it.

"You're still awake." Came Jacob's husky voice as he pushed the door open. I nodded, sighing as I moved my hair behind my ear, trying to occupy my hands with something to get them to stop trembling.

"What's wrong? And don't say it's nothing." he asked concerned, taking a seat next to me. "Ugh, get a hold of yourself Rae. Nothing's going to happen." I thought as I looked up into his warm, gentle chocolate eyes. "It really is nothing. It's just, I'm not really looking forward to what's going to happen next." I frowned as I ran my hand through my messy hair.

Jacob pulled my hands into his as he shook his head, "Don't think about that right now, and relax."

"Ugh, you don't get it, I can't. It hasn't even happened and I feel like they'll get here any second now. I have to face them, I know, I just don't like that any of you could get hurt because of me." I sighed, my voice a little shaky, I never did like the feeling of being afraid and it was killing me now. Jacob shook his head a small smile on his lips.

"Rae, you're not facing this alone, I'll be there. There is nothing to worry about, we'll all be fine, got it? Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves. You don't have to be afraid of anything happening." He reassured as he brought my hands to his lips, placing a light peck on my knuckles. "I hope." I sighed, just a tad bit at ease, a small smile playing on my lips. "Come on, you can do better than that." He smiled, glancing up at me. "Ugh, fine. Nothing will happen." I sighed nodding. "That' a girl, now let's go down with the others, since you're not sleeping." He said, gently pulling me to the end of the bed as I nodded, my lips pressed together into a small smile.

As I placed my feet on the floor, it felt as if I were jumping into water, the ground not a solid, probably an aftereffect for not walking in a while especially after the shield. My new found grounds at once making me slip, immediately I shut my eyes. Jacob pulled me into him, always holding on to me so I wouldn't fall. I was wrapped around his warmth, a small smile playing on my lips as my stomach growled. "Thanks" I sighed as I tilted my head up a little to see him, I could feel my face burn.

He gave a small laugh his warm breath brushing against my skin. "Come on, maybe you could get something to eat." He sighed as he made his way over to the door, pulling me with him. I walked in step behind him, basking in his warmth and when we reached downstairs with the others, I didn't even realize we had stopped. I could feel everyone's questioning stares aiming at me it was what let me know we were with everyone or mostly everyone. The only familiar faces were the Cullen's, Seth's and Leah's.

Even now, though she, Leah, wasn't looking at me, I knew she was giving me the stink eye. I knew she was upset, that I was to blame for even more danger to come. It was enough to send me into a guilt trip, slowly eating me up inside. "This is why we will make sure nobody gets hurt." I thought, letting out a silent breath.

"You have visions too." Alice chirped, gently pulling me away from Jacob, surprising me.

I could see she was intrigued with the thought of someone else having visions besides herself. I nodded in response after the slight surprise, I was already missing Jacob's warmth, but it was back before it fully left, his hand wrapped around mine. "It's so, I knew it, but for some reason I don't see you clearly in my visions. I could hear your voice, it's just in the background, belonging to nobody. This is so exciting. So how do you see them? Is it?..." she smiled, her voice brighter than Charlene's, but strangely it was growing distant.

Looking closer, my surroundings had begun to change, I stood in the field again, this time nobody was there, I stood alone. I looked around confused, what was this? Was it how it would look after or before? Then I could hear the rustling of leaves ahead of me, the familiar rhythm of beating drums as the figures came into view, more than a handful of people had gathered there bodies slightly glowing. "Lost bear, we meet once more. My people will join you in this battle against the cold ones and the ones with fur. You will not see us, but we will be there." The familiar man smiled as he nodded and slowly the scene dispersed, I was back to reality, a small smile playing on my lips.

"…or does it just come?" Alice had barely finished speaking staring into my eyes with such curiosity. I brought my free hand up to cover my face as a small laugh escaped my lips, a feeling of relaxation overlapping my nerves, it put me out of my element, I didn't even understand what was so funny. Alice tilted her head to the side a little confused, "What's funny?" she asked as she crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, it's just…" I breathed as I tried to stop my laughing "I'm just a little tired." I said pursing my lips together "…and answering your question…um I guess my visions just come."

"Oh that's so interesting." Alice beamed with my response, everyone around us conversed into their own conversations, their words sounding fast paced.

What caught my attention was Leah's conversation with Rosalie. I frowned slightly as I followed Jacob to an empty seat on the couch. He took one look at me and his brows furrowed together. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked as he cupped my chin with his free hand. I nodded as I turned away biting my bottom lip, glancing down a little. "The battle is tomorrow…so if any of you decide to leave its fine." I said, my voice slightly trembling, tears glistening in my eyes. "What are you saying Rae?" Jacob asked, I could feel him staring at me, questioning my words. "I can't guarantee their safety and if they want to back down its fine. I'm not going to force anyone to fight my battles and I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt." I said, my voice more stable than before as I glanced around at everyone standing in the room. "Good count me out." Leah remarked. "Leah" Jacob retorted, glaring at her. "It's okay. Her and Rosalie can take care of the little one and whoever decides to stay too." I sighed, I could feel someone's stares on the back of my head, but I didn't want to turn around to see who was responsible for it. "How did…" Leah was about to question, but Jacob interrupted her standing from his up, "You two have been so against Rae to even give her a chance. Especially you Leah. She never brought the danger to us she's the one that's been helping all of us. While we were out there with the volturi, you know who besides Bella helped shield us, Rae did. She didn't have to say anything, but I could feel it. She's been helping all along, so if you're going to glare her down every chance you get I suggest you leave my pack."

Leah remained silent for a while before she responded, "I'm not leaving your pack unless Seth comes with me." She said walking out of the room. I gently tugged on Jacob's arm as I shook my head slightly. I could see he wanted to say a lot more, but I wouldn't let him that and I wouldn't let him walk out after her, not with the person still staring so fiercely at me.

Slowly I could hear the sound of footsteps behind me, "Strange."

"What's wrong Jasper?" Edward asked him. "I can't feel her emotions." He said a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean?" Alice asked him as she walked up next to him. "I can feel everyone's emotions and change them, but I have to make guesses with her." He said, standing behind me now. "I can't feel anything. It's like she's shielding from everyone's power." He gasped stepping away. "I've never heard of anything like that." Edward said, now I could feel everyone's eyes burning on the back of my head. Jacob let out a soft chuckle as he turned around to face them, "You know she could understand you all." He sighed looking at everyone's confused faces. I tugged on his arm lightly as he did a little embarrassed. "I see, so it seems you make most powers useless." Edward explained as he crossed his arms. "Did you know you could do this?" he asked. I shook my head in response at once I could sense something coming in the distance. Slowly I descended from my seat as I let go of Jacob's hand, "They're coming."

The others almost at once could feel the same thing. "We should go now, come on." Jacob said taking my hand in his again as he stepped forward. "I'll see you guys there, whoever decides to go." Jacob sighed as he walked out to his pack. He nodded sending everyone off to where the battle would take place. He let go of my hand as he transformed himself, then he kneeled and I could hear his husky voice enter my mind. "Rae get on." He said and I could almost see the smile on his face as he said it. I nodded and hopped on. "I won't let anything happen to you." He said, his voice firm as he sprinted off into the forest. "I know, but I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me either. I wouldn't be able to live with that." I frowned as I held on to his fur.

"I've never seen so many." Jacob gasped as we came to the clearing, kneeling so I could get off. Just like in my visions the others had not arrived, but there were more than a handful of wolves aligned on our side. Many knew to our eyes. "Where did they come from?" Jacob asked as he looked around. Then Seth's voice entered answering his question, "They came from other places. The ones that joined us at the campfire."

At once silence filled the air as we waited for the OTHERS to arrive and just as our side was assembled and ready for what was to come, the marching of the other side could be heard. "They're here." I thought as we all watched ahead, watching as the others lined up, standing their ground.

"Oh so you're not going to make this easy." Smirked their leader, the one that had been haunting me all this time and next to him stood the filthy monster an evil smile on his face as he stared at me. I could only hear the last words he spoke to me echoing in my head. "Why should we make it easy?" Jacob growled, and the monster acted as the communicator, translating to their leader. I stood behind Jacob as I looked around at everyone who was willing to risk their lives for my little puny life.

"I'm doing all I can to help." I thought as I nodded my head lightly, rolling my hands into fists, taking in a deep breath. First thing was first, if I wanted to keep everyone safe I would have to shield them from the leader, keep them from being burned by him. I closed my eyes and used my energy to draw around my barrier and with it allowing it to stretch out further around the many more that had joined us. Just as I finished already the leader had begun trying to use his ability, I could feel it hitting the barrier, but it was unable to pass. I could feel my knees wanting to give, wobbling slightly, I felt weak, tired, but just as my friends, I wouldn't give out so easily. If they were willing to risk so much just for me, I wasn't allowed to give up so easily.

Lifting his hand up in the air he signaled for the battle to begin. The only ones who remained in their spot were him and his loyal companion his filthy friend. "You could end this you know. All you have to do is give yourself to us." I could hear the leader's voice echo in my mind, instantly I glanced up at him, an evil grin playing on his lips. "Yeah, that's right I at least could send you messages, thanks to my friend here."

I looked around tears welling up in my eyes as I saw everyone fighting, keeping them from getting to me. I fell to my knees, the palms of my hands scraping against the soil as small beads of sweat formed on forehead. Growls and wines filling the air every once in a while from the fight. Cries sounding off around us, it was more from our side than theirs. "How could I let this happen?" I thought as I put my head down. A soft hum of drums growing near. "Fear not child. My people said they would join and that is what we shall do." The familiar voice filled the air around me. Only I was the only one that could hear it. When I lifted my head up I could see some casualties from our side glowing brightly and as I turned to the front there he stood in front of me. "Lost Bear, I must end this now." he said as he stepped forward helping me up as his spirit slipped inside of me.

Now only I watched as he controlled me. One second we were standing in the mist of the battle and the next we were standing in front of the others leader. "Our people say you end now, Octavio." I spoke in front of him, only it wasn't me he talked too, but the man who had been helping all along. The others leader looked into our eyes, fear written on his face. "How do you know my true name?" he gasped stepping back, but not allowing him an answer the man forced my hand within him, using his own power against him. "NOoo!" he shouted as he turned into ash dispersing into thin air. His loyal companion beside him only watching in fear as it happened. Only when we turned to him did he decide to run off and as we turned around many of the enemy were already taking off in the same direction.

"Lost Bear you have won the battle." I shook my head to his words, it wasn't I who won, it was all of us. "You are right, but it was your battle that needed to be won. Now you may find peace and sleep." His voice echoed in my head as we appeared back to the spot I stood before next to Jacob and the others. My eyes only catching a glimpse of the spirits standing before everyone as sleep enveloped me.

…N.O. POV

Everyone stared at the spirits with such awe, never once had they seen such a sight. Only one of the many wolves stepped forward, his fur a musky white. "Your battle here has ended, but where this one has ended more will grow. Once the man with the colored eyes has burned as his master then will all battles be gone." The spirit of the Indian spoke and as his eyes fell on the musky white wolf, his eyes grew warm and tender. "Son, I am sorry to have left you too early, but you have grown with my presence beside yours. Now my people must go." He said glancing back as if to see something behind him. In fact something had, but the eyes of the spirits were the only ones to see. Slowly the spirits disappeared as Jacob went forward towards Rae's body already in his human form with his shorts on. Gently he picked her up from the ground, the spirits dispersing into thin air going where they once belonged.

For once everything had finally come to an end. They knew this battle had run its course, but if more came they would be ready. Now with more friends than before and a greater family was much greater.

* * *

><p><strong>WE came through a long journey for this but it is finally here the ending. It was fun writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. ^^<strong>

**XX - OUT**


	16. Epilogue

**Hello back haha now this will be the very last chapter for you all.**

**Enjoy reading! :)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight or anything but the characters I have created. This story is mostly made out of my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

Two weeks had passed everything had settled, gone back to its normal place.

…

"Dad, before anything happens I want to remind you that you agreed to this alright, so please don't freak out when he gets here." I sighed as I stood blocking him from the other side of the front door, I wasn't sure how he would react and it made me even more nervous than what I had ever faced before. "Relax Rae, how bad can he be? I trust you as long as it's not that…was it John, no maybe Joe…" I bit my bottom lip nervously as I heard him trying to guess, already hearing the sound of someone approaching the front door. "Jacob" I sighed stopping him from guessing any other name from the top of his head. "Yeah that boy as long as it's not him." He beamed a warm smile on his lips at once the door bell ringing. "Oh that must be him, come on open the door. Let me meet the boy already." He said pushing me to open the door, but I just stood there trying not to move. "Maybe we should wait for some other day…"

"Oh nonsense Rae. I'm meeting him today and that's that." He sighed as he stepped forward gently moving me aside so he could get the door. "No, wait dad…" I tried to stop him from seeing who stood on the other side, but as I let out my words he had already opened it revealing the person on the other side. "Oh, Jacob. Well this is awkward we're actually waiting for…"

"Nope, dad that's him." I sighed as I ran my hand through my loose hair. "Rae did I just hear right? He can't possibly be the boy you're seeing at school." He said his voice growing a little irritated as he crossed his arms glancing from me to Jacob. "You did, so dad this is Jacob and Jacob this is dad." I half smiled innocently, biting my lip as I walked out from behind the door to stand closer to Jacob, but as my eyes fell on him I was surprised, a small smile playing on my lips. Now I sort of understood why my dad didn't go completely bonkers at the sight of Jacob, but he still was. "Rae, we've already met remember so no need for introductions, right Jacob?" he sighed pressing his lips together into a thin line. "Yes, Mr. Aylmer." Jacob said his voice giving the slightest hint that he was nervous.

"As for this…" my dad continued slightly unsure. "Dad, you already agreed remember and besides you have the night shift today so you're going to be home late and I kept my promise the time you left me here alone so you could trust me." I reminded him hoping this would give me much more of a chance everything would turn out okay. My dad opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself as he glanced from me to Jacob until his eyes stopped on Jacob. "You bring her back before curfew…" He said sternly pausing as he turned to me crossing his arms, "Its 7 right now so Rae you remember you're curfew right?" he asked, I nodded as I answered him, "By 10 and not the latest."

"Right." He nodded to my answer as he checked his stop watch. "Now if you bring her home later than that oh be sure that I will not let you go so easily. Don't think just because you dressed up you can change my mind." He said staring Jacob down, his voice full of authority. "Yes, si- Mr. Aylmer." Jacob said his voice sounding more nervous than before. "Okay well you two have a good time, I'm going to trust both of you so don't you guys go off disobeying me now. Rae I'm calling so don't think about coming later." He said as he stared at both of us. "Dad, your embarrassing me." I sighed as I shook my head. "You two have a good night." He smiled as he closed the door. I knew he would probably be watching us from the window at least until we were out of sight.

I took Jacob's hand in mine as a smile played on my lips. "So why'd you go with the tuxedo?" I asked as I followed him to the sidewalk where his motorcycle was at. "Your dad has it out for me so I dressed for the cause and I parked far from view so he doesn't see us leave on my bike." He sighed a little nervous. "Relax he agreed to this and once he agrees he doesn't turn back maybe he'll want to invite you over for dinner sometime. You know get to know you better." I smiled as we reached his bike. He hopped on and then I hopped on wrapping my arms around him. "Rae don't get ahead of yourself. He barely let you out today." He sighed nervously. "Are you nervous? The Great Jacob Black is nervous of my dad." I teased him laughing slightly as I leaned my head against his back. "Well your dad is a very scary man, but it helps having you." He smiled squeezing my hand a little before he drove off. "So what will it be tonight?" I asked. "It's a surprise and I'm not telling and you told your dad we were seeing at school?" Jacob said. I nodded slightly, "I had to tell him something I couldn't tell him 'dad I got to really know Jacob when you were off in Florida' he would have never let me go besides technically I'm not lying. We would meet at school remember?" I sighed.

"Yeah I remember. So let's have fun tonight." He smiled giving my hands a warm squeeze before he started his bike.

All at once everything went black and I could see something, something heading our way soon. Then I was back with Jacob. "Rae? Rae everything okay?" he asked a little concerned. "Yeah, everything is fine." I half smiled nodding slightly. "Okay good for a second there I thought you had a vision or something." He said I could almost see the smile of relief on his face. "Nope it wasn't." I sighed as I glanced back a little. "Let's go on our date now." I half smiled as he nodded. Jacob kicked off the pavement and off we went until we disappeared into the night.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now this was the end for this story.<br>**

**Thank you to everyone that stuck along for this far. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you all enjoyed reading.  
><strong>

**Sorry about the fight scene in the chapter before this one as you could see I'm not that good at writing action scenes and well till next time.**

**THE END! ^^**

**XX - OUT  
><strong>


End file.
